The Rise of the Guardians: Oscuro Invierno
by lovelywtt
Summary: Jack Frost ha conocido a la única persona que puede verlo y entenderlo. Jack ha dejado a los guardianes, ahora goza de su libertad. Pero entre la Oscuridad de la tierra alguien comienza salir nuevamente cargando también con una venganza. Principalmente Jelsa.
1. Insomnio y Encuentro

_Hola! Este es mi primer ff de Jelsa! Espero que les guste la historia, lamento si todavía los personajes no son muy allegados a su original! Estoy trabajando en eso! Jack Frost le pertenece a Dreamworks. Elsa a Disney._

* * *

**Insomnio y Encuentro**

_ Jack Frost. _

La noche llega esta vez más rápido, no sé si sea mi imaginación pero ahora el tiempo parece correr a toda prisa dejándome ignorar a toda una vida mientras pestañeo. Eso debe ser normal para los humanos. Doy grandes saltos entre las casas observando desde la ventana como los niños ya van directo a la cama, dejando que Sandman haga su trabajo de raras las ocasiones en que me quedo a disfrutar de un sueño, un parte de mí se encuentra celoso de no poder dejar que Sandman se apodere de mis sueños, pero que va jugar todo el tiempo en la nieve es mucho mejor.

-Creo que mi trabajo aquí está terminado por hoy-murmuro para mí mismo

La enorme luna llega a posarse en el cielo, un clima tan calmado como me gusta. ¿A dónde ir ahora? Este lugar parece exigirme con que sea mi hogar, pero yo ya tengo uno… o lo tuve. Vuelo entre las casas en busca de alguna diversión, algún niño que todavía desee jugar a la guerra con bolas de nieve, pero en eso choco contra una pared.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió…- gruño ante el golpe en la cara

Un castillo parece interponerse en mi velada nocturna, es extraño nunca antes había visto un castillo como este o tal vez nunca le puse atención. Vuelo por todas partes del lugar, los establos, el jardín frontal, algunas torres y en eso doy con una enorme ventana, la más grande que he visto para ser honesto. Tanto lujo solo debe significar una cosa es la habitación del Rey y la Reina o tal vez de una princesa o príncipe. Me acerco con cuidado al cristal y afirmo a mi pequeña duda, es la habitación de una princesa.

-Sandman creo que te ha faltado alguien- murmuro

Observo desde lo lejos a la pequeña princesa de cabello rubio por unos segundos y en eso aquella niña se mueve entre las sabanas incapaz de lograr dormir tranquila. Lo más seguro es que quiera jugar. Observo como la niña da una y otra y otra vuelta en la cama hasta que por fin de levanta de ella incapaz de estar otro segundo en ella.

-¿A dónde vas?- murmuro atento a los pasos de la niña

Intento seguir a la pequeña entre las ventanas que nos dividen del pasillo hasta que doy con una ventana abierta al final de este. Doy leves pasos en la alfombra como si no deseara que me escuchara pero estoy seguro que ella tampoco me ve, ni me oye. Suspiro haciendo que la niña se detenga. Me aparto rápidamente de ella hacia el techo provocando que un extraño sentimiento comience a recorrer mi pecho, felicidad.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Mamá?- pregunta la niña temerosa - ¿Ana?

-¿Ana?- susurro

La niña se asusta nuevamente y levanta la mirada a mi dirección y tira un grito.

-¡No grites! ¡No grites!- digo rápidamente

La niña sale corriendo con todas su fuerzas y en eso caigo en la cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir y lo que jamás tenía en mente que ocurriera, ella me vio. Sigo a la niña lo más rápido que puedo y la encuentro bajando las escaleras.

-¡¿Puedes verme?!- le grito nuevamente- ¡¿Puedes verme?!

-¡Alejate!- grita la niña entrando a una enorme sala.

Entro justo antes de que cierre la puerta y la niña se gira aterrada ante mí. Deseaba otra expresión cuando alguien me viera lo que sea pero no temor. Tiro mi bastón al suelo mostrándole que soy inocente.

-No te lastimare… solo quiero saber si tu… ¿puedes verme?- digo intentando contener la emoción

Ella asiente aun con una mirada temerosa

Sonrió lo más que mis labios me permiten, si tuviese mi bastón en mis manos estuviera volando por toda la sala, la emoción me gana y doy un enorme grito de alegría.

-Puedes verme… ¿enserio puedes verme?- digo feliz

Ella vuelve a asentir

-Soy Jack, Jack Frost…- digo dándole mi mano a la niña

Aquellos ojos deslumbrantemente azules parecen comenzar a perder el miedo ante mí, sonrió dulcemente y ella me sonríe de vuelta.

-Soy… E-Elsa- me dice aceptando mi mano

-Elsa… es un placer- digo

¿Cómo esto es posible? Solo ella ha podido verme, en verdad si ha podido verme. Fuertes pasos se escuchan desde las escaleras y me aparto un momento de Elsa, al parecer el Rey y la Reina llegan asustados a su hija, el Rey la abraza con fuerza y Elsa le rodea sus pequeños brazos en su cuello.

-Elsa, hija ¿todo está bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunta su padre

-Todo está… bien- contesta aun teniendo sus ojos en mí

-Escuchamos unos gritos…- susurra su madre

-Solo, tuve una pesadilla…- dice Elsa

Sus padres la abrazan nuevamente y la niña se tranquiliza ahora estando en brazos conocidos.

-Creía que tu poder se había salido de control…- susurra su padre

Parpadeo sorprendido.

¿Poder? ¿Salirse de control? ¿De que esta hablando? Se que es un princesa pero ¿quién es esta niña? Observo a Elsa sujetando el cuello de su padre mientras que él la carga con cuidado. Sus ojos aún se encuentran posados en los míos provocando que le dedique una sonrisa y me despido con mi mano, ella hace lo mismo. Me quedo inmóvil por unos segundo intentando en procesar todo lo que ha pasado, ella me ha visto, si ella me aseguro. Ahora no puedo irme a otro lugar sin antes conocerla. Definitivamente ha sido la mejor noche.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, capitulo 2 muy próximo :) **

**¿Comentarios, Quejas, Sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	2. Del mismo Invierno

**Del mismo Invierno**

_Elsa _

¿Ha sido un sueño o fue la realidad? Cuando despierto todo está en su lugar y el vago sentimiento de haber visto aquel chico de dulce mirada me invade. Debió ser un sueño, solo eso. Nadie puede volar eso es ilógico. Salgo de mi cama y encuentro mi desayuno en mi mesa de trabajo, los sirvientes ya me han servido el desayuno y se han ido antes de que despertara. Tomo el vaso con jugo de naranja y el eso siento una leve brisa en mi hombro derecho.

-Buenos días…- escucho la voz de un niño

Me giro sorprendida y encuentro al chico de ayer descendiendo frente a mí, el vaso resbala de mis manos y se rompe contra el suelo.

-¡Lo siento! No quería asustarte de nuevo- me dice apartándose un poco

Entonces no fue un sueño, en realidad paso. El chico con quien según él solo yo puedo verlo y por un momento creo que tiene razón, ayer mis padres no le prestaron ni la mínima atención.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?...- pregunto algo a la defensiva

-Bueno tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y espere a que despertaras- me dice sonriendo

Suspiro y comienzo a apartarme de los vidrios con sumo cuidado de no chocar con uno.

-Espera, podrías lastimarte…- me dice

En eso siento como me toma de las manos y me impulsa a su pecho haciéndome volar por mi habitación, una fría sensación recorre por mi espalda pero no entiendo si aquel frío proviene de mi o de él. Estoy segura que de mí.

-¡Bájame bájame!- digo aterrada a las alturas

Él sonríe ante mi suplica y me deja con sumo cuidado en mi cama, observo aquel bastón que ayer tiro en la sala sin explicación y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

-¿Qué querías preguntas Ja…?- pregunto

-Jack, amm… bueno como lo digo- titubea por un segundo - ¿Por qué eres la única que puede verme?

Parpadeo confundida.

-¿Qué puede… verte?- pregunto

El asiente

-No quiero asustarte más de los que estas- dice haciendo una leve mueca y yo fuño el ceño- Soy Jack Frost, el… el espíritu del invierno-

¿Espíritu del invierno?Trago saliva rápidamente y siento como mi corazón comienza a latir acelerado. Debe de ser una broma.

-¿Espíritu del invierno? – digo nerviosa

El asiente

-Mi trabajo es traer el invierno y la diversión por supuesto, soy un guardián- me dice haciendo una pose de orgullo- Protejo a los niños…-

-Dices que tu trabajo es traer el invierno ¿no?- digo

-Así es ¿quieres salir a jugar con nieve?- me pregunta sonriendo

Niego rápidamente haciendo que él mi mire con curiosidad.

-Por cierto tengo otra pregunta…- me dice mientras flota

-¿Cuál?-

Jack desciende frente a mí pero aun sostiene su bastón, su mirada cambia drásticamente y sus ojos azules me piden tranquilidad. -

¿Por qué dijo tu padre que temía que perdieras el control?- me dice

-No puedo decirte…- digo girando mi cabeza- Podría lastimarte…-

-¿Lastimarme? ¿De qué?- pregunta en todo burlón

-¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas?!- le exijo

Un silencio se interpone por unos segundos, siento como un frío recorre por mis guantes y el temor de que mis poderes salgan de control regresa a mí, como normalmente lo hace. Pero esta vez encuentro las manos de Jack sobre las mías.

-Jamás me lastimarías Elsa, eres la única que puede verme no puedes dañarme- me dice animado

Niego levemente

-Créeme- me dice

Suspiro indecisa, sus ojos me imploran con mostrarle mis poderes pero no quiero hacerle daño. Aunque no lo conozco no quiero hacerlo. Suspiro nuevamente decidida tomando la vela de mi buro y quito mi guante izquierdo. Toco la vela y este se congela al instante dejando a Jack impactado ante mis poderes.

-Esto ocurre cuando toco algo o…. a alguien… - susurro

Jack no dice nada, simplemente se queda en shock ante mí. Su mirada comienza a molestarme.

-¡bien ahora lo sabes! ¡Soy un monstruo!- digo poniéndome el guante

-¡No lo eres!- me dice Jack tomando mi hombro – El frío tampoco me hace daño…-

Arqueo la ceja confundida y en eso observo como Jack comienza a hacer una bola de nieve en su mano derecha, lo miro asombrada.

-Creo que ahora se porque puedes verme…- murmura Jack – Ambos venimos del Invierno-

Sonrió levemente. Una parte de mí se siente feliz ante sus palabras como si quisiera aferrarme a él como nunca pude hacerlo con Ana o con alguien más. Jack me abraza con fuerza y le regreso el abrazo el frío de su pecho es casi dulce y reconfortante.

-Jack… ¿Podrías prometerme algo?- pregunto de la nada

-Claro- escucho

-Nunca me dejes sola…- murmuro

-Jamás.

Esa misma promesa sigue en pie por muchos años, he pasado días encerrada en mi habitación con él, pasando mis cumpleaños, días festivos, incluso observándome desde lo lejos en ceremonias reales. Jack ha estado todos estos años conmigo, ha sido la única persona que no puedo dañar ya que él es como yo. Han pasado siete años desde aquel día que verdaderamente conocí a Jack. Camino con gentileza en el jardín trasero disfrutando un poco de sol mientras que Jack flota a un lado mío observando los animales que andan de un lado al otro en el jardín.

-No pensé que te gustaran los patos…- digo

-Son dulces pero el otro día vi como a alguien lo mordían desde ahí no sé si son de fiar- me dice poniendo una mirada de burlona

Provocando que me ría ante su mirada.

-De alguna forma no pueden morderme, eso es lo bueno- me dice

Me siento en la banca frente al pequeño lago un poco alejada de los patos, no por el temor de que muerdan sino porque son criaturas muy débiles ante el frío. Bostezo un poco.

-¿Ya tienes sueño? Es medio día- me dice

-No tuviera sueño si alguien no estuviese hablando toda la noche- murmuro

-Oh vamos… necesitaba saber que seguía en la historia- me dice encogiéndose de hombros- Prométeme que hoy la terminaremos-

Me río.

-Lo prometo- digo sonriendo

El poco inusual silencio se hace presente lo cual es raro de Jack, levanto la vista en busca de mi amigo y lo encuentro flotando en lo alto del cielo observando la aurora boreal. Nunca antes había visto la aurora en pleno día.

-¿Jack?- murmuro

El desciende a mi lado, su mirada seria se apodera de él. Se sienta a un lado mío en la banca sin decir ni una sola palabra o broma.

-Elsa… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que era un guardián?- me pregunta

Asiento.

-Bueno, la aurora boreal para nosotros es una alerta… una reunión con los otros guardianes- me dice

Observo la aurora por unos segundos y entiendo lo que me dice sin dificultad.

-Tienes que irte…- digo

El asiente.

-No estoy seguro de que necesiten los otros guardianes, he estado fuera de ellos por mucho tiempo pero no puedo ignorar la aurora- me dice serio

Asiento sin problema.

-Lo entiendo Jack, es tu deber como guardián- le digo sonriendo levemente- Ve…-

-¿Segura que podrás estar un tiempo sin mí?- pregunta no muy convencido

Me río levemente

-Segura…- asiento- Tengo muchos libros que estudiar de todas formas-

No estoy segura si deseo que se vaya, regresaría a la soledad de un pestañeo, tendría que ignorar a Anna sin que alguien me consuele. Tendré que pasar mis noches sola. No deseo eso. Jack me mira indeciso ante mis palabras yen eso siento como me abraza de repente, intento lo más que puedo en ahogarme en el aroma y el frío de mi amigo antes de que parta, se lo que es tener un deber, yo lo tengo con mi nación.

-Regresare muy pronto, te lo prometo- me dice posando sus ojos en los míos

-Aquí estaré-susurro

-Estate atenta a la noche que comience a nevar- me dice

Asiento.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyo antes de que Jack comience a volar en dirección a la aurora, no quiero pasar esta noche sola, too el tiempo que estaré sola sin el desde hace años. No puedo esperar a ver como la nieve cae de noche.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo:) Wojoo! aquí comienza la aventura! Jelsa i fucking ship it! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas?**

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	3. Pistas de Pitch Black

**Pista de Pitch Black**

_Jack _

Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo hacia el Polo Norte, han pasado muchos años desde que pise el polo y definitivamente no tengo ganas de verme con North. Aquel gordo parece siempre dar con mis pensamientos y molestias aunque intente ocultarlos, pero agradezco por que las haga. A quien terminara siendo toda una molestia será ese conejo odioso, hemos hecho las paces pero nada lo quita de ser un odioso. Vuelo más rápido gracias al viento helado que sopla con más intensidad en el norte, este tipo de clima me hacen recordar a Elsa. Pude ver en sus ojos un miedo al separarse de mí, no estoy seguro si fuese buena idea dejarla sola. El hueco en mi corazón me hace perder el equilibrio y caigo en la densa nieve.

- Creo que tengo que prestar más atención cuando vuelo…- murmuro

Me elevo nuevamente para salir del bosque y en eso noto una figura caminando por el bosque con dificultad. Un niño de tal vez unos trece años o quince, me acerco rápidamente hacia el pequeño y este continua caminando entre la nieve gracias a sus gruesas botas.

- Oye ¿estás perdido? – pregunto - ¿quieres jugar?

Él no me escucha. Es verdad, soy invisible para otros niños y al ver pasado mucho tiempo sin jugar con ellos imagine que también me verían como Elsa me ve. El niño susurra algo que no logro escuchar muy bien, me elevo cerca de su oído para mirarlo con claridad y escuchar sus palabras. El cabello castaño casi oscuro le sienta bien con su pálida piel, debo admitirlo.

-Las pesadillas… las pesadillas se vuelven realidad- susurra el niño

Me aparto de él de golpe ante sus palabras.

Pesadillas, ¿Cómo las pesadillas pueden regresar? Nosotros mismos nos encargamos de ellas… Él no puede haber regresado. Observo al pequeño caminar con cuidado y en eso noto su mirada vacía, sus ojos parecen no tener vida en él, sus brazos se encuentran meneándose de un lado al otro mientras que camina y hasta este momento caigo en la cuenta que el niño se encuentra completamente solo en un bosque a miles de kilómetros de un pueblo, es imposible que haya venido acompañado.

- Oye niño, necesitas regresar a tu hogar- tomo al chico de los hombros- ¿me escuchas? Tienes que despertar-

El niño continuo atravesando mi cuerpo, es inútil. Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí. Tengo que hacer algo para que lo encuentren si es que se encuentra extraviado. Vuelo lo más alto en busca de algún pueblo cercano pero solo alcanzo a ver simples árboles al igual que la aurora coloreando el cielo. Desciendo hacia el chico y este camina a paso más lento.

- Pronto anochecerá…-susurro

El crepúsculo comienza lentamente a adornar el cielo, dejando que la luz en el bosque se vaya más rápido. Podría tomar al niño y llevarlo al Polo Norte. Tal vez North y Sandman pueden ayudarlo. Por supuesto que Sandman lo ayudaría.

- Lo siento chico pero tu vienes conmigo…- digo tomando su mano

Esa simple conexión lo hace gritar tan fuerte que por un segundo temo que su garganta explote y cae de rodillas en la nieve, este comienza a tener un color más oscuro a su alrededor. La blanca nieve que conozco comienza a tornarse oscura y dura. ¿Qué está pasando? -

Las pesadillas… las pesadillas… las pesadillas… las pesadillas- susurra una y otra vez

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Escúchame! ¡Estás a salvo conmigo!- le grito

El niño sostiene su cabeza repitiendo una vez más esas palabras y gritando cuando tiene la ocasión, tomo al niño del brazo con fuerza para que al menos vuelva a sentir mi presencia, pero este continua ciclado.

- Las pesadillas… las pesadillas… las pesadillas…-

Se detiene en seco observando la nieve en sus rodillas.

- Las pesadillas están aquí, Jack Frost- dice con una voz diferente

Me aparto de golpe del niño, aquella voz tan familiar, tan odiosa recorre por todo mi cerebro. Tomo mi bastón con fuerza y me pongo a la defensiva ante el niño. Nunca creí que hiciera esto a un niño, verlo como una amenaza.

- Pitch…- susurro con enfado

Una risa se escucha a mí alrededor y me pongo atento a cada rincón oscuro. El niño se encuentra ahora en el suelo muy calmado mientras que la nieve comienza a tomar un color que jamás quisiera volver a ver. Pero no puedo bajar la guardia.

- ¡Muéstrate Pitch!- grito

El niño se levanta sin fuerzas pero su mirada aún sigue baja. ¿Qué ha hecho Pitch? El niño parece responder a mis órdenes cuando normalmente no puede verme y aun peor cuando responde por Pitch.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a este niño Pitch? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto

El niño se ríe nuevamente.

- Ya lo averiguaras… Jack - dice el niño con la voz de Pitch

Frunzo el ceño harto de sus palabras, comienzo a acercarme a él pero en eso el niño cae al suelo inconsciente. La nieve oscura se torna nuevamente blanca y mi rabia se cambia a preocupación. Tal vez para esto es la reunión en el Polo Norte, Pitch Black ha regresado. Tomo al niño con cuidado y vuelo en dirección al Polo Norte, no tengo otra opción, además si Pitch anda detrás de este niño estará a salvo en la guarida de North.

Vuelo más rápido intentando alejar algunas frías ventiscas para que el niño no se congele y en eso veo la guarida de North en lo alto de las pilas de montañas. Nunca pensé que fuese muy difícil y tedioso hacer el viaje hasta acá, pensándolo mejor preferiría esos portales mágicos de tele transportación. Entro por la ventana y rápidamente escucho un dulce sonido de alas revoloteando por ahí.

- ¡Jack!- grita el hada de los dientes

Volando a toda velocidad para darme un fuerte y sofocante abrazo.

- Tooth- susurro con felicidad

Termine llamándole de esa forma, gracias al cariño que me brindo. Y también por las veces que logre verla cuando recogía personalmente los dientes de Elsa. No estaba seguro si fue por su deber o si fue para asegurarse que estuviese ahí, no estoy seguro han pasado años desde el ultimo diente de Elsa.

- Oh Jack ha pasado mucho tiempo- me dice emocionada y en eso nota al chico- ¿Pero qué ocurrió?

Suspiro dudoso.

- Necesito ver a North ¿Dónde está?- pregunto con seriedad

- En su taller privado- me dice señalando la dirección de la sala

Asiento.

- Podrían llevar a este niño a una cama y darle chocolate caliente… necesita calor- digo

Tooth asiente y toma al niño con cuidado mientras que lo Yetis llegan confundidos ante la presencia de un humano. Voy en camino con North y escucho esa aburrida música detrás de la puerta de madera, es típico de North escuchar música cuando necesita inspirarse o cuando necesite aclarar su mente. Entro sin tocar y encuentro a North armando un castillo de hielo, uno enorme y tan hermoso que me es imposible de creer esta obra de arte.

- Sí que tienes tiempo libre- digo

Él se gira ante mis palabras y se ríe.

- ¡Jack! ¡Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado!- dice alegre

- Lose, lose… he estado algo ocupado- digo

North se ríe. Y me golpea con fuerza en la espalda, sus típicos saludos que duelen.

- Si, la niña debe ser muy importante para ti para no dejarla ni un solo día…- murmura – incluyendo en días de nevada

Me ruborizo como idiota.

¿Cómo diablos descubrió de Elsa? ¿Tooth le ha dicho? No lo creo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – digo incomodo North se ríe nuevamente. - De la niña que puede verte… o vamos Sandman me ha contado todo- me dice de la nada

Ruedo mis ojos, Sandman.

- Es solo…- logro decir

Siento como la inquietud recorre mis mejillas, y un ligero mariposeo aparece en mi estómago. Aunque Elsa tenga poderes de hielo, yo jamás….

- Estoy feliz de que por fin hallarás a alguien que puede verte Jack- dice North con suavidad

Bajo la mirada, no quiero que me vea ruborizarme ante Elsa, me aclaro la garganta.

- North ¿Por qué encendiste la aurora?- pregunto North toma una mirada de seriedad, la misma que yo tengo.

Y en eso alguien azota la puerta interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

- ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme porque hay un niño en el Polo Norte?! – grita Conejo

- ¿Un niño?- pregunta North

Ruedo mis ojos ante la bomba que soltó Conejo por mí, la mirada de ambos parece curiosa y confusa ante mí y detrás de la puerta logro ver a Tooth y Sandman asomándose.

- De eso quería hablar contigo North…- digo aclarando mi garganta

- ¿Qué ocurre Jack?- dice ante mi mirada

Suspiro y comienzo a contarles todo, el niño con la voz de Pitch, la nieve oscura, las pesadillas, los gritos. Todo. La mirada de North cambia de preocupación a miedo al igual que Conejo, Tooth intenta digerir todo con cuidado y Sandman se ha quedado en completo shock. Al parecer nadie había visto algo como eso de Pitch.

- ¿Qué crees que este tramando North?- le pregunto

El niega con la cabeza y se deja caer en su silla.

- Pitch parece que tuvo más tiempo en jugar con sus poderes… esto es nuevo- susurra

- No podemos dejar que le haga ese daño a los niños- dice Tooth

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tendremos que luchar!- dice Conejo

¿Luchar? Si estoy decidido en detener a Pitch cueste lo que cueste pero el rostro de Elsa se encuentra en mi mente, no puedo dejarla sola para siempre. North me observa con claridad y suspiro intentando tomar una decisión.

- Tal vez el hombre de la luna nos puede decir que podemos hacer…- murmura North

- Es cierto…- susurra Tooth con alegría

Levanto la mirada y observo como los demás guardianes intentan tomar alguna decisión, vuelo lentamente hacia la enorme ventana del taller privado de North pensando en Elsa. Si Pitch ha regresado con nuevos poderes debo de estar preparado para lo que sea. Estoy seguro que Pitch se esconde más de un truco bajo la manga.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap! Si esta tomando riendas por fin! **

**¿Comentarios, Quejas, Sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	4. La Advertencia

**La Advertencia.**

_Jack_

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué encendiste la aurora North?- pregunto

North se detiene ante el nuevo bloque de hielo que pronto se convertirá en una escultura, los demás se quedan curiosos de la respuesta.

- Es cierto, estaba ocupado planeando nuevos escondites- dice conejo

North suspira pesado. Lo cual no es buena señal

- El globo volvió a ponerse oscuro… ayer a mediodía- dice North

- ¿Estás seguro que ya no son fallas mecánicas?- bromea conejo

Ruedo mis ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Además la última vez tuvo razón sobre Pitch- dice North

- Pero quien lo vio fue Frost…- murmuro conejo

¿Está dándome crédito en algo? Vaya no esperaba un acto tan dulce de su parte.

- Jack lo aseguro… Aunque no queramos afrontarlo Pitch Black ha vuelto- dice North en tono serio Conejo asiente.

- Vamos, estoy seguro que el hombre de la luna ya está esperándonos… - dice North

Nos reunimos frente al enorme globo terráqueo en espera del hombre de la luna, Tooth continua de ocupada por los dientes de aquellos niños en cualquier parte del mundo, mientras que Sandman parece bromear con North.

- Jack…- murmura Conejo Ruedo mis ojos ante su voz

- ¿Qué hay canguro?- murmuro

- ¡Conejo! ¡Co- ne- jo!- me dice enfurecido – En fin… ¿Dónde has estado estos años Frost? No has aparecido mientras escondía los huevos este año-

Suspiro dejando claro que no quiero continuar el tema. Pero Conejo continúa.

- ¿Qué es más importante que divertirse? ¿Qué arruinarme la Pascua?- pregunta

- Nada conejo. Solo he estado ocupado…- digo tragando el nudo en mi garganta

- A mí no me haces tonto, Sandman también me ha contado…- dice

Me detengo en seco ante sus últimas palabras, esto debe de ser una broma. ¡Ahora todos los guardianes saben de Elsa! Para no hablar Sandman es muy bueno para pasar los chismes. Suspiro derrotado.

- Bueno si, es un poco más importante pero no cantes victoria, el próximo año…- digo con orgullo- El próximo año ella y yo congelaremos tus huevos-

Conejo cambia de inmensa felicidad y gran molestia lo cual me hace reír por un segundo.

- ¿Congelar?- pregunta Tooth- O sea ¿que ella tiene algún don?-

Trago saliva. Creo que hable de más. Tanto Conejo como Tooth me miran curiosos de mi respuesta y en eso escucho los gritos de North en todo el lugar.

- ¡¿Que nunca prestan atención?!-nos grita observando la ventana del techo- ¡Hombre de la luna bienvenido!-

Levantamos la mirada los tres al mismo tiempo y encontramos a la luna asomándose lentamente en la ventana y este comienza dar su luz hacia el globo terráqueo. No estoy seguro si esperaba que el hombre de la luna señalara el globo o eligiera algún nuevo guardián. Me doy al vuelo curioso de lo que vaya a señalar el hombre de la luna, podría significar el lugar donde se encuentre Pitch o donde estará.

- ¿A dónde señala?- pregunta Conejo

Vuelo un poco más alto al igual que Tooth, la luz camina por el mar lentamente y en eso se detiene en una costa. Abro los ojos como plato, mi corazón se detiene unos segundos y una horrible sensación me recorre por la espalda ante el lugar que ha señalado el hombre de la luna. Arendelle.

- No…- susurro en shock

- ¿Arendelle?- dice Tooth

Desciendo lentamente ante el shock ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Arendelle? ¿Pitch está ahí? No. No puede estar ahí, si él está ahí eso quiere decir que está muy cerca de Elsa y puede lastimarla si lo desea.

- ¿Qué hay en ese lugar?- pregunta North al hombre de la luna

El parece contestarle a su modo, una oscuridad comienza a esparcirse desde Arendelle recorriendo hasta el último rincón del globo terráqueo, ahora no soy el único en shock. La oscuridad desaparece lentamente dejándonos clara la advertencia del hombre de la luna.

- Pero… ¿Cómo podemos detener a Pitch?- pregunta Conejo de la nada- La última vez escogiste a Jack como ayuda y ahora…-

¿Otro guardián? Lo más probable es que si necesitemos ayuda y demasiada pero otro guardián sería algo drástico, no sabrían a lo que se enfrentan así como yo lo pase. El hombre de la luna no hace ni un solo movimiento dándole la repuesta a Conejo. No necesitamos ayuda o no nos quiere dar ayuda.

- ¿está dudando?- susurra Tooth

- No… ya tomo su elección…- digo disgustado- No nos dará ayuda-

Tooth me mira confundida y en eso el hombre de la luna comienza a alejarse de la ventana. Tooth desciende tratando de analizar lo que acaba de pasar y North parece comenzar a hacer planes para detener a Pitch. Desearía poder pensar algún plan como North pero en mi mente solo se encuentra Arendelle y la oscuridad que partió de ella. Tengo que regresar con Elsa antes que Pitch se dé cuenta de ella.

- Tenemos que prepararnos…- dice North – No sabemos cuándo Pitch atacara-

- Tienes razón , será mejor que vaya a mi madriguera para cerrar las puertas por un tiempo – dice conejo

Golpea dos veces el suelo con su pata izquierda haciendo un hoyo a la mitad del salón, el peludo me da una señal y entra en el hoyo.

- Conejo tiene razón, la última vez Pitch lastimo a mis hadas… tengo que tomar precaución ahora- dice Tooth

- Adelante…- dice North

Tooth asiente y me dedica una sonrisa, justo antes de salir volando mi amiga se detiene por un segundo y regresa a mí. Puedo ver en sus ojos una felicidad y temor al mismo tiempo, es extraño predecir cómo se siente.

- Jack… creo que tu deberías de ir a ver a la niña- me susurra- Y protegerla antes de que Pitch aparezca-

Pienso en las palabras de mi amiga y asiento. Ella tiene razón, así como Conejo protege sus huevos de pascua, ella protege a sus hadas y sus dientes, yo tengo que proteger lo que me importa. No tengo un castillo o una madriguera como ellos, pero si tengo a alguien especial que proteger. Tooth me sonríe y sale volando en dirección a su castillo de los dientes, como lo nombre hace tiempo.

- De acuerdo será mejor comenzar a cubrir cualquier entrada posible- dice North bromeando

Sandman rueda sus ojos ante la broma, haciendo que me ría levemente.

- Yo creo que me adelantare a Arendelle- digo

North se gira curioso, pero su curiosidad cambia a una ligera sonrisa. No otra vez.

- ¿Te adelantaras?- pregunta

- Si, amm… - titubeo- Elsa… es de…-

- ¿Elsa?- pregunta asombrado - ¿así de llama la niña?-

Me aclaro la garganta impidiendo que el rubor suba más allá de lo que debería.

- Sí- digo finalmente- Elsa es de Arendelle y necesito verla-

North frunce el ceño de la nada, ¿he dicho algo malo? Mi amigo parece encontrar algún mal entendido en mis palabras y en eso suspira derrotado. No entiendo sus repentinos cambios de humor.

- Jack… no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a Arendelle ahora- me dice

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundido North y Sandman intercambian miradas preocupándome más. - Lo que dijo Tooth es cierto, proteger lo que amas… pero, vimos la advertencia del hombre de la luna- dice tomando mi hombro- si vas solo a Arendelle podrías llamar la atención de Pitch-

Parpadeo dándome cuenta al rumbo que va, al dejar Arendelle deje todo rastro de Elsa. Pitch no sabe de ella hasta ahora y será mejor continuar así si quiero que este a salvo.

- Si Pitch se entera de algún punto débil tuyo no dudara en atacarlo- me dice

Abro mis ojos como plato aterrado ante sus palabras y lo miro a los ojos.

- Por eso ninguno de nosotros tiene un niño en especial, serán los primeros blancos tarde o temprano- me dice North

Bajo la mirada, no teniendo otra opción que aceptar la realidad. Asiento levemente y North se aparta de mí con delicadeza.

- Lo entiendo… pondré en peligro a Elsa si voy a Arendelle ahora- digo

North asiente.

Me cubro con el gorro de mi sudadera y me doy a dar un paseo sin decir nada, dejando a mi amigo curioso y tal vez preocupado de mi reacción. Por supuesto que no puedo poner a Elsa en peligro, jamás me lo perdonaría. Y no quiero perder a la única persona que puede verme y entenderme. Me voy al vuelo en busca de un lugar a gusto donde pueda ver la luna con su esplendor y sin molestias. Y doy con el techo de la guarida de North.

El clima está tranquilo como usualmente lo es y las estrellas brillan más que en otras ocasiones dejándome recordar las bellas noches que pasaba en desvelo con Elsa.

_"¿No es hermosa la luna?" dijo Elsa_

_ "Si demasiado… ella me salvo la vida" le dije _

_"¿de verdad?" pregunto asombrada _

_"fue hace mucho tiempo, fue lo primero que vi después de muchos años" dije _

_"Mi madre decía que cuando era pequeña tenía el cabello tan blanco como la luna" dijo Elsa prestando atención a sus cabellos_

_ "Todavía lo tienes, eres la única humana que podría parecerse a la luna. Eres una luna en la tierra" dije _

Suspiro. Tengo que seguir junto con los guardianes hasta que todo se calme, doy vueltas mi cabeza una y otra vez pensando en una buena solución tanto para Elsa como para mí. Una parte de mi necesita verla y advertirle de todo esto y darle la razón por la cual no estaré a su alrededor por un tiempo. Me quedo observando la luna por un tiempo más imaginándome por un segundo estar en el castillo.

* * *

**Ohhh Ohhh! Arendelle tendrá problemas! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! :) El proximo será narrado por Elsa! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas?**

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	5. El Adiós

**El Adiós**

_Elsa _

Camino por los pasillos en silencio, así ha estado mi vida desde que Jack se fue hace una semana, todo ha sido silencio. Mi habitación se sienten solitaria aun cuando yo estoy dentro, la pila de libros por leer se ha quedado casi intacta ya que mis pensamientos vagan por las noches y partes de la tarde, no logro concentrarme en las lecturas. ¿Dónde estará Jack? ¿Se habrá ido para siempre? No, eso no puede ser posible. Él lo prometió, nunca irse.

- Elsa…- escucho la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta

Camino lentamente en dirección a la puerta incapaz de decir una sola palabra, quien podrá consolarme ahora con respecto a Ana.

- ¿No quieres salir a jugar un poco?- dice mi hermana

¿Jugar? Tengo dieciocho años, no creo que jugar sea adecuado para nuestra edad. En eso caigo en la cuenta a lo que se refiere, han pasado años desde la última vez que jugamos juntas. Más años de lo que desearía. Me quedo frente a la puerta observando la pequeña sobra que da de Ana, tal vez podría salir un momento con ella, no ha jugar sino a dar un paseo. Tomo la perilla y en eso recuerdo aquella noche. La misma noche donde dañe a Ana y donde perdí el control de mis poderes. Aquel sentimiento vacío y frío me inundo, jamás me gustaría volver a sentirlo. Y mucho menos quiero hacerle daño a mi hermana.

Lo siento Ana, pienso.

- No puedo, estoy muy ocupada ahora...- digo tomando fuerzas- no tengo tiempo para… para juegos Ana-

Un silencio se interpone y en eso escucho un suspiro.

- De acuerdo…- la escucho

La leve sombra debajo de la puerta comienza a desaparecer y me dejo caer al suelo incapaz de contener mi tristeza.

Lo hago para protegerla, pienso.

Suspiro dejando el dolor a un lado, ahora como me gustaría la compañía de Jack. Él siempre me consolaba rápidamente diciendo alguna broma o lanzándome una bola de nieve. La verdad es que todavía tengo edad para juegos, así como los tantos que he jugado con Jack. Camino hacia el estante de libros y tomo un libro al azar, comienzo a hojearlo intentando prestar atención en su contenido hasta que leo las palabras MIEDO en él.

- ¿Qué estoy leyendo?- suspiro cerrando el libro

Un libro de pasta negra y gruesa con un símbolo extraño se encuentra en mis manos, leo con cuidado el título.

- El espíritu del miedo- susurro

Escucho que alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación y me giro rápidamente asustada. Encuentro a mis padres entrando y me dedican una sonrisa. Normalmente tengo mi puerta cerrada con llave y ellos son los únicos que tienen una llave especial para entrar; mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo de mantenerme encerrada y ocultar mis poderes, la idea de la puerta se dio rápidamente.

- Elsa…- dice mi madre en camino a abrazarme

Bajo la mirada y me quedo quieta frente mi escritorio, mi madre me abraza lo más ligero posible, es casi como un roce, hace varios años que ya no acepto sus abrazos como antes. Por el miedo de dañarla.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo cariño?- pregunta mi padre curioso ante el libro

- Oh, no estoy segura…- digo curiosa- una novela de terror creo-

Mi padre se ríe levemente y toma el libro.

- ¿Estas segura que podrás dormir bien después de leerlo? – me pregunta -

Es solo una historia papá- digo

El asiente convencido.

- Siempre te han fascinado las historias…- murmura mi mamá

Sonrió levemente.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido?- digo cambiando de tema

- Bien, mañana partiremos al Reino de Gáleos para cerrar un acuerdo comercial- dice mi padre

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto asombrada

Mi madre asiente. Puedo ver el mar desde mi ventana, pero toda mi vida me he preguntado cómo será al otro lado del mar azul. Estoy segura que mis padres lo conocen muy bien e incluso me han traído algunos regalos de esa parte. Me pregunto si Ana también ha conocido esa parte.

- Si, pronto habrán navegaciones rumbo a Gáleos – dice mi papá emocionado

Sonrió ante sus esperanzas. Son las ocasiones en que me encanta ver a mi padre, emocionado ante los tratados y las relaciones de nuestro reino. Estoy emocionada por ellos pero ir a Gáleos significa un viaje de una semana y para ser sincera no me gustaría quedarme más sola de lo que estoy ahora.

- Gáleos es muy lejos…- susurro Mi padre asiente bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes Elsa, no pasara mucho para cuando regresemos- me dice

Observo los ojos claros de mi padre, esos ojos que me aseguran cada palabra. Tiene razón, nada pasara hasta que ellos regresen. Yo estaré en mi habitación, Ana lo más probable que este con algunos deberes o jugando por ahí y el reino estará tranquilo. Normalmente cuando mis padres salen del Reino yo soy la que está a cargo, por el ser la sucesora al trono. Pero no es como si cuidará de alguien menor que yo, estamos hablando de un reino completo.

- Pero si algo pasa aquí…- comienzo - Todo estará bien Elsa- me dice mi padre tomando mi hombro

Asiento.

Mis padres toman el té en mi habitación, mientras que platicamos de alguna novedad en el reino o exterior. Permito que mi madre me trence el cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando era menor y mi madre disfruta vernos a ambas. Es casi como una familia feliz, casi. Como desearía que Ana estuviera con nosotros ahora, yo estuviese trenzando su cabello y al mismo tiempo mi madre el mío. Alguien toca en la puerta y escucho la voz de unos de los sirvientes de mis padres.

- Mi señor, su reunión con los Duques de Oliveria será dentro de poco señor- dice el hombre detrás de la puerta

- En un momento salimos…- dice mi padre

- ¿Ya tiene que irse?- pregunto preocupada

Mi padre asiente con la mirada baja y se levantan de la mesa con cortesía. Me quedo en silencio mientras que mis padres me abrazan levemente y mi madre me besa en la mejilla.

- Mañana partiremos al amanecer...- me dice mi papá

- Mañana nos veremos- les aseguro.

Mi madre asiente gustosa y ambos salen la de habitación. Me tiro en mi cama al momento que escucho como la puerta se cierra nuevamente. Ahora ellos también se alejaran. Me acomodo en mi cama y en eso siento el libro que hace un momento tenía en mis manos.

- Tal vez una historia me hará olvidarme de todo…- susurro

Abro el libro en la página que tenía y comienzo a leer lo pero ahora prestando atención; la historia trata de un hombre y su familia, vivía feliz y tranquilo pero una guerra termino quitándole todo lo que tenía. Dejándolo en la línea de la oscuridad y el miedo. ¿Cómo alguien puede caer con facilidad a la oscuridad? Y el precio inalcanzable para salir de él. Aunque yo no haya perdido nada con aquel hombre me siento conectada de una extraña forma, tal vez sea por el miedo que compartimos. El por el miedo de la guerra y el miedo de la soledad. Mientras que yo por el miedo de herir a alguien a quienes amo eso me deja entre la soledad. Continuo la historia y cuando menos me lo espero el cielo ya se encuentra oscuro, y mi vela ya se encuentra a mitad.

He leído lo que resta de la tarde, guardo el libro en el estante y me regreso a mi cama agotada de un día pesado. En estas horas usualmente Jack me da ánimos para continuar nuestra guerra de nieve o él termina contándome alguna historia para que me duerma. Jack. ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Qué ocurrirá para que no haya vuelto aun? Suspiro derrotada. Entro a la cama olvidándome de cambiar mi vestido por mi camisón, relajo mi cabeza en las suaves almohadas de pluma y en eso escucho un extraño ruido.  
Unas fuertes ventiscas soplan en mi recamara y una luz comienza a alumbrar cada rincón, me giro atenta y encuentro un circulo a mitad de mi habitación con la vista de al parecer los polos. Y en eso observo como una figura cruza rápidamente golpeándose con la madera del suelo.

- Jack…- digo asombrada

Me levanto rápidamente de mi cama y corro hacia mi amigo, él se levanta con ayuda de mi bastón y me sonríe levemente.

- Hola Elsa…- me dice con una leve sonrisa

Sonrió al corazón se acelera ante los ojos azules que tanto me han observado por años y aquel frío cuerpo que solo yo puedo ver.

- Has vuelto…- digo emocionada

El asiente levemente pero su mirada no es la de siempre, la que yo conozco perfectamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- digo confundida

Debería de estar feliz, yo lo estoy. ¿Por qué él no?

Jack suspira pesado.

- Elsa yo…- comienza a decir- yo… ya no puedo regresar aquí-

Mis latidos parecen hacer eco ante aquellas palabras, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Cómo que no puede regresar? Ya lo ha hecho.

- No te entiendo…- susurro.

Rueda sus ojos fastidiado. Nunca lo había visto así. Jack jamás había sido… frío conmigo.

- Ya escuchaste. No puedo regresar, estoy perdiendo mi oportunidad de que todos los niños crean en mí y ¿Por qué? – alza la voz- He pasado años aquí y ya no sé cómo hacer un día nevado-

El nudo en mi garganta aparece de la nada, apretando con suma fuerza que al igual es imposible respirar. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Me está culpando?

- Pero... tú prometiste que estarías conmigo…- digo sin pensarlo

Jack se calla por un segundo como si pensara que decir ahora. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué está diciendo esto?

- Pero ya no eres una niña Elsa…- dice con frialdad- Eres la heredera de esta nación, no puedes seguir con juegos de … niños-

- ¿Qué significa eso?- gruño

Jack se gira incapaz de ver mi rostro, mis pulmones desean quedarse vacíos y mi corazón lucha por dar otro latido. Me está rompiendo el corazón.

- Jack…- susurro con dolor

El niega a girarse.

- He venido solo para eso, para despedirme….- dice

Mis lágrimas no se contienen más y caen en silencio por mis mejillas ¿Por qué hace esto? Soy la única que puede verlo, ¿Por qué se quiere alejar?

- ¡¿Por qué?!- grito - ¡¿Por qué quieres dejarme?!

Veo como el suspira con fuerza y se gira para mirarme con claridad. Sus ojos se ven vacíos y frío aquellos ojos donde antes vea felicidad y diversión ahora solo veo frialdad. Como es en realidad.

- ¡Porque quiero ser libre!- me grita

Bajo la mirada ante sus gritos. Eso es lo que él piensa, después de todos estos años que simplemente es un prisionero como yo. Lo he arrastrado a la soledad como yo misma me he arrastrado. Caigo de rodillas pensando aquellas palabras y en eso siento la mano de Jack en mi hombro.

- Lo siento Elsa, pero un espíritu no puede mantenerse en una habitación por siempre- me dice con dureza

No digo nada, simplemente me dejo caer ante sus palabras. Lo he arrastrado, lo he obligado; y todos estos años de amistad de confianza de lealtad tan solo ha sido una barrera para que no vea la realidad de lo que piensa. Esto es lo que piensa. Tomo fuerzas y levanto mi mirada hacia él, Jack ya se encuentra a unos pasos de mí con una bola mágica en su mano derecha.

- Si eso es lo que piensas... de acuerdo- tomo más fuerza – Eres libre de mi…-

El asiente sin prestar atención en mis lágrimas.

Jack lanza aquella bola al suelo y el mismo círculo iluminado aparece nuevamente.

- Adiós Elsa…- me dice

Quito mi mirada de él y en eso cruza hacia el otro lado del círculo. Las oscuridad alimenta mi habitación en menos de un segundo y ese último gesto provoca que me tire a llorar. Se ha ido y para siempre.

* * *

**Ohhhh! no me asesinen por esto! JAck tendrá sus razones por lo que hizo, pobre Elsa le partió el corazón. Por cierto chicos subiré nuevo cap. cada 3 días ! Si es posible dos! dependiendo de que tan inspirada este (Y que tan ocupada también) **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	6. Gritos

**Gritos.**

_Jack _

Cuando se cierra el portal caigo de rodillas. Mis piernas no desean soportar mi peso ni mi dolor. ¿Qué he hecho? Le he roto el corazón y junto con el mío. Pero tenía que hacerlo, para mantenerla a salvo, fuera del mi alcance al igual que el de Pitch. Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer por ella, me recuerdo. Mis frías lágrimas comienzan a caer en silencio, la sala principal del taller se encuentra vacía, es normal teniendo en cuenta que es de noche. Fue mi única oportunidad y ya lo he hecho. Igual como me dijo North, debo de proteger lo que más quiero.

_[Flashback]_

_Subí al techo del taller como lo tome de costumbre en estos días y me deje descansar pensando alguna solución para mi caso. _

_"¿qué debo hacer?" le dije al hombre de la luna _

_"Lo que tu creas correcto" escuche una voz. _

_Me gire atento a ella y encontré a North subiendo el techo de su taller, con una mirada apagada, muy extraña de él. "_

_No deberías escuchar pensamientos ajenos..." dije un poco molesto_

_ "No son pensamientos si lo dices en voz alta" me dijo bromeando _

_Gruñí. _

_"es por la niña ¿no?" me dijo serio_

_ Asentí. _

_"Tengo miedo que algo le ocurra, por mi culpa" dije tragándome el nudo en la garganta _

_"Creo que de una forma te entiendo... Yo también tuve a un niño especial" me dijo_

_ "¿eso no es trampa para los regalos navideños?" pregunte_

_ North se río. _

_"para nada, el daba sus regalos a otros... Y siempre esperaba impaciente mi llegada" dice un tono de admiración_

_ "¿con galletas y leche en navidad?" dije bromeando_

_ North niega serio_

_ "No... El me esperaba todas la noches desde su ventana" me dijo_

_ Asentí sin saber a qué se refería. _

_"Jack, no dejes que algo le pase a quien tiene tu felicidad, aunque no desees apartarte de ella, pero tienes que protégela... si las pierdes te volverás infeliz… créeme" me dijo con seriedad_

_ [Fin del flashback]_

Camino en silencio hacia algún lugar solitario y doy con la vieja terraza del taller. Un lugar donde antes era mi punto estratégico para colarme en el taller de North y molestar a los Yetis, ahora es el único lugar donde puedo quitar este sentimiento. Atraco la puerta y dejo mi bastón en el suelo, mis lágrimas continúan cayendo en silencio y el dolor de mi pecho es inexplicable. La he perdido. A la única persona que puede verme y a la única con quien soy feliz. Las lágrimas no paran y el clima frío tan solo me trae sus recuerdos.

- ¡Jack!- escucho la voz de Tooth al otro lado de la puerta

Me limpio el rostro lo mejor que puedo y abro la puerta. Tooth me observa asombrada y curiosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

- Es Pitch...- dice atenta a mi

Frunzo el ceño rápidamente y salgo volando hacia el globo terráqueo donde North y Conejo ya se preparan para salir.

- ¡Vamos...!- dice North

Bajamos a la rampa de salida y el trineo ya se encuentra listo, subimos a él y North se da al vuelo sin aviso dejando los pelos de punta a Conejo mientras que Sandman sonríe ante las vueltas de la salida.

- ¿Porque nunca podemos ir despacio?- murmuró Conejo

Me río al igual que North.

- Tooth ahora- dice North pasándole una bola mágica

Mi amiga lanza la bola con fuerza y el portal se abre a unos pocos metros y cruzamos. La nieve cae levemente en la noche y unas tenues luces llaman mi atención en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto curioso

El sonido de un caballo me alerta, pero no a tiempo. Tres pesadillas de gran tamaño golpean el trineo con fuerza dejando que los renos se desvíen del pueblo. Me doy a vuelo sin pensarlo y lanzó un rayo de hielo a una de las pesadillas, mientras que Conejo suelta su boomerang.

- ¡De vuelta a la acción!- grita Conejo

Sonrió ante sus ánimos y nos lanzamos hacia las pesadillas, lanzó un rayo tras otro golpeándolos pero por extraña razón mis ataques no les hacen el suficiente daño para detenerlos, Conejo lanza su boomerang en dirección a sus cabezas dando con uno perfectamente y convirtiéndolo nuevamente en arena oscura. Siento un golpe en mi espalda y en eso observo como una pesadilla corre a mi dirección pero termino esquivándolo con facilidad, le lanzo un rayo de hielo y esta vez doy en el blanco. Desciendo a la nieve donde Conejo y North luchan contra dos pesadillas, voy rápido en su ayuda pero un leve gruñido de Tooth llama mi atención, mi amiga se encuentra luchando sola contra una pesadilla. Me aproximo rápidamente a ella y golpeo con fuerza la hocico de aquel intento de caballo.

- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto

Ella asiente.

- Se han vuelto más fuertes…- me dice

Asiento.

Creí que era el único que lo había notado pero no, las pesadillas ya no son como teníamos pensado, ahora son más sólidas que la arena. Tooth y yo volamos en dirección a North en eso observo que las pesadillas nos han rodeado completamente.

- ¡¿Crees que esto podrá detenernos Pitch?!- grita North

Esperaba alguna respuesta de él o el silencio pero en vez de eso comenzamos a escuchar gritos de los niños del pueblo, casi parecidos a los gritos de aquel niño que lleve al polo.

- Los niños…- susurro aterrado

Frunzo el ceño ante las pesadillas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor y no me lo pienso mucho, no puedo dejar que estos niños caigan en el miedo por Pitch. Me lanzo rápido al vuelo y ese simple movimiento hace que las pesadillas salgan a nuestra dirección, esquivo una y otra al mismo tiempo que lanzo mi rayo de hielo para detenerlas.

Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo hacia el pueblo, separándome de los demás pero ahorita no podemos darnos el lujo de detenernos. Vuelo lo más rápido que puedo y en eso entro al pueblo, sus luces son demasiado tenues y un mal presentimiento se siente en el aire. Desciendo en lo que parece el farol central de un parque y me pongo atento a algún sonido.

- Pero que tenemos aquí… ¿Jack Frost?- escucho un susurro

Me giro atento a ella y en eso observo como un farol se apaga de la nada.

- Creí que ya no eras un guardián… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- susurra nuevamente

Otro farol más cercano se apaga.

- Vengo a detenerte…- digo con seriedad

Él se ríe provocando que otros dos faroles se apaguen, dejando solamente la luz de mi farol.

- ¿Detenerme?- dice alzando un poco la voz- Tu ya no puedes detenerme… No puedes detener a la oscuridad-

Abro mis ojos como plato ante sus palabras y en eso la luz de mi farol se apaga completamente dejándome a ciegas por unos segundos, siento un fuerte golpe en mi estómago y caigo al suelo. Tomo mi bastón con fuerza y lanzo una onda de hielo, congelando el farol y algunas plantas del suelo pero no doy con Pitch. Escucho como la arena se mueve y en eso otro golpe en el rostro provocando que tropiece con mis propios pies.

- ¡Ahora soy más fuerte Jack Frost! ¡No puedes detenerme!- grita Pitch

Escucho su voz a mis once y sin dudarlo lanzo un rayo de mi bastón que termina rozando el brazo izquierdo de Pitch. Lo he encontrado. Me levanto rápidamente y lanzo otro rayo en su pecho provocando que se quede sin aire.

- ¿Qué dices ahora?- me burlo

Encuentro los ojos dorados de Pitch entre la oscuridad y su risa hace eco en el lugar. Su risa viene acompañada con gritos de niños, sus gritos terminan hiriendo mi corazón es como si sintiera cada sufrimiento. ¿Qué nuevo poder ha creado Pitch? ¿Por qué hace esto? Creía que su único propósito es que creyeran en él, como yo lo deseaba igual.

- ¡¿Qué les haces Pitch?!- grito con rabia mientras cubro mis oídos

- Sorprendente ¿no?, como su miedo, sus gritos, sus energías me alimentan…- dice posando sus ojos en mi- mientras que a ustedes los debilitan-

Alzo las cejas. ¿Cómo que nos debilitan? ¿De qué está hablando? Siento como mi cuerpo se vuelve más ligero de lo que estoy acostumbrado y caigo de rodillas.

- ¿Ahora lo ves?- dice Pitch caminando hacia a mí.-Los niños dan sus energías a mí, dejándolos a ustedes sin nada… Vacíos-

- Jamás permitiré que uses a los niños de esa forma…- digo

Pitch sonríe vengativamente y en eso me golpea en el estómago con fuerza, tirándome lejos.

- Aun siendo un guardián nuevo, eres el más fuerte- me dice– Eso te hace mi primer blanco…-

Levanto la mirada y observo como la arena oscura camina por su mano derecha formando de la nada una lanza, mis brazos comienzan a cansarse y busco mi bastón que se encuentra a pocos metros de mí, pero yo mismo sé que no podre alcanzarlo antes de que llegue la lanza a mí.

- Esta vez me desharé de ti antes de los demás…- dice Pitch alzando su brazo

Miro sus ojos tornarse un naranja oscuro, observo sus ojos de asesino. Mi corazón late con fuerza y veo todo en cámara lenta. La lanza va en camino a mi pecho y en eso otra lanza de arena dorada deshace la de Pitch. Sandman desciende con fuerza y lanza un golpe a Pitch alejándolo de mí. Los gritos cesan y mi cuerpo se siente adolorido al igual que mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Escucho vagamente el sonido de las alas de Tooth a lo lejos y mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, unos ligeros brazos me recorren mi espalda y un calor llega a mí pero no de quien tengo en mi mente en este momento. Un calor que reconozco bien y que deseo tener ahora.

- Elsa…- susurro

Mi mente parece jugarme una mala broma ya que aquellos hermosos ojos azules los veo con claridad frente a mí. Y en eso caigo desmayado.

* * *

**No me asesinen por tardar demasiado al subirlo, estaba en temporada de exámenes pero ya por fin tengo un respiro e inspiración a escribir. Gracias a todos por sus dulces comentarios, enserio que me encantan leerlo. De acuerdo de aquí casi comienza a partir todo! Si lose he puesto a Pitch más oscuro y malvado. Y eso no es todo! jajajaj! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**PM sí te gustaría platicar conmigo o quejarte o sugerirme personalmente. Contestare todo lo que quieran:) **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	7. Gritos II: Miedo y Frío

**Gritos II: Miedo y Frío.**

_Jack_.

- ¿Jack…?- escucho un susurro

Un dulce susurro diría yo, de aquella persona que mi corazón anhela. Abro lentamente mis ojos recuperando fuerzas y en eso observo la blanca nieve que me rodea, aquella nieve tan solo me termina recordando al suave cabello de Elsa. Un leve gruñido llama mi atención y levanto la mirada en busca de aquel sonido, encuentro a Tooth tirada en la nieve a pocos metros de mí. Me levanto con cuidado en ayuda de mi amiga y en eso noto su ala izquierda lastimada, como si se la desearan arrancar de su espalda.

- ¡Tooth!- la llamo aterrado

Mi amiga levanta la mirada y la ayudo con cuidado a levantarse de su cintura. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué esta herida? ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Tooth… ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto

- Jack… tienes que salir…- susurra

Gime ante el dolor de sus alas. Y a lo lejos logro escuchar los gruñidos de unas pesadillas, tomo a mi amiga con más fuerza pero con el cuidado de no lastimarla y me adentro con dificultad en el bosque. Las pesadillas sobre vuelan de nosotros y por una vez doy gracias a la oscuridad del bosque que nos mantiene a salvo de ellas.

- Necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro…- le susurro

Ella levanta la mirada y me dedica una sonrisa y en eso noto como en su mano sostiene una bola mágica. La tomo con cuidado y sin pensarlo la lanzo al suelo pensando en nuestro lugar de destino. Entramos al portal mágico cruzamos hacia el castillo de Tooth, que mejor lugar para que se recupere que su hogar. Camino entre el jardín y en eso ella cae de rodillas sin aviso y logro tomar su brazo para que no golpe su cabeza. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Jack… llévame al lago- me susurra

Asiento.

Camino lento hacia el lago y con sumo cuidado la recuesto en el agua, Tooth sonríe levemente aliviada del dolor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Tooth?- digo ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Las pesadillas…- susurra pero con mejor voz – Jack, Pitch de algún modo se está volviendo más fuerte con el miedo de los niños- - Lose, esos gritos fueron…. Fueron horribles casi pude sentir su dolor- le digo

Ella asiente.

- El miedo los está comiendo-susurra

- ¿Dónde está North y los demás?- pregunto dándome cuenta de la falta de mis amigos

- Se quedaron a pelear, estabas herido y tenía que traerte a un lugar seguro-me dice

Cosa que término siendo contrario, Tooth chapotea en el agua y en eso noto como aquella agua cristalina comienza iluminarse gracias a los rayos del sol. Las alas de Tooth comienzan a brillar de la nada provocando que aleteen levemente y el brillo las cubre por completo y aquella mirada vacía de mi amiga comienza a rejuvenecer.

- ¿Tooth que ocurre?- pregunto asombrado

Mi amiga parece soltarse de mis brazos y se lanza nuevamente al vuelo, sana. Sonrió ante la buena noticia de su salud.

- Este estanque tiene propiedades curativas… no es muy poderoso pero puede sanar cualquier herida- me dice

Asiento.

Y de pronto la seriedad regresa.

- Jack, tenemos que regresar para ayudar a los demás- me dice aterrada

Por supuesto que regresare y esta vez no dejare que algún grite me debilite. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque fui el primero en caer desmayado? ¿Por qué no les afecto a los demás como a mí?

- Tooth… ¿Tú te debilitaste cuando comenzaron los gritos?- le pregunto

- Solo un poco, mis alas no reaccionaron bien por unos segundos… pero no tan fuerte como tú- me dice

Bajo la mirada. ¿Por qué solo yo? ¿Soy débil al dolor? - ¿Por qué será?- susurro Mi amiga se acerca levemente a mí.

- Jack… tal vez tú fuiste un blanco fácil porque… el miedo es el enemigo del frío- me dice atenta a mi mirada

¿Miedo es mi enemigo? Recuerdo aquel día donde Pitch me invitaba a formar parte de él y yo negué, aquel día había dicho que podríamos hacer cosas grandiosas yo con el frío y el con el miedo. No me sentía a gusto en esa conversación, lo odiaba y lo odio ahora. Se lo que es tener miedo e ignorado, pero tal vez estos años me había alejado de él que olvide como se sentía, gracias a Elsa.

- Tenemos que regresar…- digo decidido - ¿Estás seguro poder contenerlo?- me pregunta dudosa Asiento suspirando.

- Estoy seguro, terminare con él- digo

Mi amiga asiente y saca otro portal de North dejándonos en un lugar completamente diferente. Edificios altos y rústicos, faroles con velas encendidas aun y montañas a lo lejos del pueblo.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto

- No estoy segura, podría ser el otro lado del mundo- dice Tooth asombrada

El rechinido de una pesadilla llama mi atención de inmediato y lanzo a Tooth al suelo antes de que el horrible animal de arena nos golpe en el suelo. Lanzo un rayo con mi bastón pero este lo esquiva con facilidad hacia un callejón. Me lanzo al vuelo en busca de la pista de aquella pesadilla y en eso observo a lo lejos la arena dorada de Sandman luchando con lo que parece una enorme serpiente de arena negra.

- ¡Tooth vamos!- llamo a mi amiga

Ambos volamos directo hacia Sandman y lanzo rayos de hielo lo más que puedo para ayudar a mi amigo, Sandman parece mantener el control con aquella serpiente hasta que gira por nuestra atención. La serpiente vuela sin parar a nuestra dirección, sus ojos dorados obscuros parecen desear mi cuerpo, su boca se abre lo más que puede y puedo ver claramente sus colmillos. Frunzo el ceño y lanzo un rayo directo en mi boca mientras que Sandman lo toma de la cola rodeándolo con arena dorada. Escucho arena moviéndose por todos lados, el suelo, el cielo y mí alrededor.

- ¡Conejo!- grita Tooth y baja en su ayuda

Mi peludo amigo pelea con fuerza contra lo que parece un tigre de arena, su boomerang al igual que sus patadas no parecen dar grandes resultados ya que cuando Tooth va en camino aquel animal lo tira al suelo. Mi amiga vuela con rapidez y golpea al felino en el hocico con su puño alejándolo de nuestro amigo.

- Te debo una Tooth!- escucho decirle

- ¡¿Qué no puedes con un gatito canguro?!- grito bromeando

La serpiente comienza a deslizarse en el cielo intentado rodearme y en eso lanzo uno tras otro rayo, ganándole tiempo a Sandman; mi amigo parece tomar aquella arena obscura y tornarla dorada nuevamente gracias al camino que comienza en su cola.

- ¿Quieres jugar no?- reto a la serpiente– ¡Hagámoslo!

Me elevo más en el aire esquivando las mordeduras de aquel reptil y de pronto siento como el aire me falta y mi bastón parece sentirse más ligero. Bajo la mirada en busca de la serpiente y la encuentro frente a frente, observo como sus ojos se tornan rojo sangre tan enorme que soy incapaz de moverme. Pero en eso la arena obscura se torna dorada completamente provocando que explote frente a mí. La arena dorada me lanza por los aires pero no lo suficiente como para caer al suelo, tomo nuevamente el control de mi vuelo y desciendo sin problema en el suelo.

- ¡Oye Sandman para la próxima avisa!- le grito

Mi amigo forma un signo de exclamación al parecer recordándome que me había advertido, me rio levemente pero un voz termina callándome de la nada.

- ¿Jack…?- susurro

Me giro atento a la dulce voz, una voz que he escuchado antes y la tengo muy presente.

- Jack…. Juguemos Jack- otro dulce susurro

Camino en dirección de la voz a un viejo callejón, tomo mi bastón con fuerza por cualquier trampa o ataque, mis pasos son ligeros casi rosando el suelo y mi frío parece tranquilo. Aquella voz me mantiene tranquilo, continuo caminando y en eso aquel callejón parece un angosto pasillo con tan solo unas velas iluminando el camino.

- Vamos Jack hagamos nieve….- otro susurro y en eso una risa

Vuelo por el pasillo en su búsqueda pero aquella risa comienza a tornarse más fría en aire al igual que en mis oídos. Al final del pasillo logro ver una fuente y ahí comienzan los grito nuevamente. Sus gritos. Abro los ojos y mi propio miedo regresa, es Elsa. Vuelo rápido terminando el pasillo y en eso encuentro a una niña tirada en el suelo frente a la fuente, sin aliento. Mi ojos se llenan de lágrimas y vuelo lo más rápido posible por su ayuda.

- ¡Elsa!- la tomo de su cabello rubio

Mis manos comienzan a temblar y mi respiración se va de mi pecho. El cabello rubio el cubre por completo el rostro y su pequeño cuerpo se encuentra congelado hasta el último rincón.

-¡No Elsa no!- digo intentando tragar el nudo en mi garganta

Quito rápidamente sus cabellos y en eso caigo en la cuenta que no es el rostro que yo buscaba pero muy parecido. La niña en mis brazos ha de tener unos diez años y hoy Elsa tiene dieciocho.

- La pequeña Elsa ha tomado una siesta eterna….- escucho un frío susurro a mi alrededor

Me mantengo quieto para no provocarlo, pero mis manos ya se encuentran en puño. Incapaz de dejarle pasar otra cosa.

- Es hermoso como una simple niña puede mantener esperanza y miedo en ella- otro susurro – Es sorprendente como puede creer en ambos…-

¿De qué está hablando? No puede ser de Elsa, ella jamás me ha escuchado hablar de Pitch o leído algo de él. Debe de ser imposible.

- ¿A quién te refieres?- pregunto enfadado

La voz se ríe.

- Tú mismo sabes quién… Ambos provenimos de la misma niña, la que decidió creer en nosotros.- me dice

¿Elsa ha creído en Pitch? Debe de ser otra trampa. Tomo mi bastón con fuerza harto de sus engaños y preparado para enfrentarlo.

- ¡Déjate de engaños Pitch!- grito

-No es ningún engaño… Ella misma es la razón por la cual me he vuelto más fuerte-

* * *

**No me maten por subir este capitulo muy tarde! todavía no termina esta pelea! He estado muy ocupada con la escuela! trabajo, tareas, examenes! mucho trabajo por eso no he subido capitulo! pero no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes! Espero continuar y tener mejor tiempo en Semana Santa! ¿Alguno de ustedes ya tiene planes de vacaciones? Yo por el momento estoy viendo algún lugar! jajajaja! **

**les prometo que subiré el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	8. Reina Elsa

**Reina Elsa **

_Jack_.

- ¡Mentira!- grito enfadado

Me doy a vuelo en dirección a Pitch y este esquiva mi golpe con mi bastón. Solo está intentando confundirme eso es todo, Elsa jamás podría hacer algo como eso. Pitch se ríe ante mi furia y entre la oscuridad salen dos pesadillas a toda velocidad a mi dirección. Golpeo una y otra haciéndoles daño en sus hocicos pero estas no se detienen ni un momento, continúan dando vueltas a mí alrededor golpeándome con su arena negra.

Escucho la risa de Pitch fuera de la tormenta de arena que comienza a formarse a mi alrededor y mi rabia ya no lo soporta más, golpeo mis manos con mi bastón dejando salir una explosión de hielo congelando todo a mi alrededor. Golpeo con fuerza las pesadillas congeladas permitiéndome salir de aquella tormenta; la fuente al igual que las casas de mí alrededor se encuentra completamente congelados. Busco rápidamente alguna señal de Pitch pero la oscuridad y el hielo también se han mezclado por el lugar.

- ¡Jack!- escucho una voz cerca de mi hombro

Me giro atento tomando con fuerza el cuello de aquella pesadilla que apareció de la nada. Aprieto con más fuerza su cuello impidiéndole en respirar, escucho otras voces a lo lejos y en eso parpadeo curioso ante ellas regresándome completamente a la realidad y encuentro el cuello de Tooth en mi mano.

-¡Tooth!- digo en shock

Suelto a mí amiga de inmediato y ella cae al suelo tomando nuevamente aire.

- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?!- me grita Conejo tomándome del suéter

Bajo la mirada. He lastimado a Tooth.

- ¡Por poco y le quitas todo el aire…!- me grita nuevamente

- ¿Yo…-? susurro

- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede Jack?! ¿Por qué lastimaste a Tooth?- se queja mi amigo

Me quedo en shock apenado con mi amiga y herido por mi peludo amigo, mis manos se encuentran en puño y la rabia ha descendido lentamente. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué no pude ver a Tooth frente a mí?

- Está bien… fue mi error- dice mi amiga tomando aire

- ¿El tuyo?- pregunta Conejo tomando a nuestra amiga de la cintura

Ella asiente.

- No vi que Jack luchaba y fui descuidada- me dice

Intento disculparme con ella, que está equivocada, aquí el único que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Pero en mi labios no forman ni una sola palabra y la rabia de Conejo sube más apostando por la mirada que me lanza. En eso aquellos espeluznantes gritos regresan, en cada rincón de este pueblo los niños gritan aterrados, mis amigos y yo comenzamos a correr en dirección de aquellos gritos donde estoy seguro que se encontrara Pitch. Me elevo por los aires guiándome por Sandman quien se encuentra en lo alto del cielo, al parecer aterrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto serio

Bajo la mirada hacia un viejo jardín del pueblo y encuentro a North tirando en el suelo con sus espadas muy apenas sostenidas mientras que unas pesadillas en forma de enormes cobras lo rodean sin parar. Desciendo rápido hacia mi amigo por su ayuda y en eso algo me golpea la espalda provocando que me golpe con el techo de una casa. El golpe me ha sacado el aire de mis pulmones y mi vista comienza a nublarse levemente, observo a North luchando lentamente con sus espadas, sin aminos y sumamente débil. Comienzo a levantarme y en eso algo me sostiene en el techo de la casa, levanto la mirada y encuentro a Pitch atento a mi reacción. Frunzo el ceño.

- ¡Suéltame!- grito

El me calla.

- Observa el espectáculo- me dice

Escucho los gritos de Conejo y Tooth llegando en dirección a North al igual que Sandman vuela en su ayuda, intento levantarme una y otra vez pero el pie de Pitch me sostiene con fuerza. Escucho el nombre de North a cada segundo y en eso mi vista parece procesar todo en cámara lenta. Una cobra se ocupa de Conejo y los demás mientras que otra golpea con su cola el cuerpo de North tirándolo al suelo, débil.

La cobra se levanta mostrando sus colmillos preparados para una mordida letal, tiro con más fuerza mi cuerpo incapaz de ir por la ayuda de North, congelo los pies de Pitch pero este no parece sorprendido.

El grito de mi amigo llega hasta el último rincón de mi espíritu y me deja en completo shock, aquel peso de Pitch desaparece rápidamente de mí casi como si fuese vapor y me doy al vuelo en dirección a mi amigo.

- ¡North!- grito a todo pulmón

Congelo ambas cobras de un golpe en la cabeza y Conejo remata golpeando aquel hielo con su boomerang, llego a mí amigo desesperado y con mis ojos en lágrimas. No puede estar pasando esto. No North.

- North…. Oye North- digo

Mi amigo me mira con una tranquilidad y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, aquella felicidad y entusiasmo que tanto lleva en el parece desaparecer en sus ojos pero no en su sonrisa.

- Protege a los niños Jack…- me susurra – Acaba con esto…-

Sus ojos azules se oscurecen extrañamente, Tooth cae de rodillas a un lado de North mientras que Conejo y Sandman luchan por dentro para no llorar. Por mi caso aquel dolor me ha dejado sin aliento, sin latidos y sin sentimientos, estoy en la nada. En el limo. Estoy acabado por dentro. El cuerpo de North comienza a tornarse blanco como la nieve y lentamente se deshace en copos de nieve que vuelan en dirección al oscuro cielo, observo su sonrisa por última vez dejándome impregnadas sus últimas palabras "Acaba con esto".

Tooth observa la nieve irse lentamente por su lado Conejo baja la mirada ante la derrota de nuestro amigo. Sandman respira hondo lanzando una gran onda de arena dorada hacia el cielo formando el cuerpo de North en lo alto, iluminándose con toda grandeza y esa arena la esparce a todos los niños. Me quedo observando aquel espectáculo de Sandman herido por dentro, en mi mente ya no existe otra persona que una en este momento. Pitch Black.

La ira comienza a tomar desde mi puño y la dulce imagen de ver a Pitch en lo más oscuro pasa por mi mente. Acabare con esto, por North y por lo niños. - Regresen al Polo… estoy seguro que Pitch se encontrara cerca de ahí- digo

- ¿Quién te puso a cargo?- pregunta conejo

- Conejo…- lo calla Tooth– Me parece una buena idea, además necesitamos hacerle un funeral-

Bajo la mirada incapaz de ver a mi amigos ante esas palabras. Asiento quitando las lágrimas que se asoman lentamente.

- De acuerdo…- asiente conejo

- ¿Y tú qué?-

- Tengo que ver a alguien…- digo con seriedad- necesito que me aclare unas cosas-

Por la mirada de Conejo estoy seguro que se da una idea a quien me refiero pero en eso asiente sin problema. Sandman me da una leve sonrisa y en eso se eleva al cielo con su nube de arena.

- No Sandman, tu eres un gran rival para Pitch te necesitaran en el Polo- le digo

Mi amigo rueda los ojos.

-Nos veremos en el Polo en veinticuatro horas- me advierte Conejo

- Ahí estaré- asiento – Tengan cuidado-

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y me lanzo rápidamente al vuelo asegurándome al lugar donde estoy seguro que ha provenido todo, el hombre de la luna lo dijo y Pitch me ha dado la razón de mi pensamiento. Vuelo en dirección a Arendelle.

El sol comienza a ponerse en alto cuando logro ver el castillo de Arendelle detrás de las montañas, desciendo hacia el pueblo y en eso noto la celebración, papeles de distintos colores adornando el lugar y personas entrando al castillo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Es aniversario de Arendelle?

- No puedo creer que por fin veamos a la reina…- dice una mujer

¿Reina? Siempre ha estado aquí la hermosa mujer, la madre de Elsa al igual que su padre. Vuelo en dirección al castillo entre la multitud. - Estoy seguro que la reina y la princesa son hermosas- comenta un hombre

- Hoy es un glorioso día para Arendelle- comenta una mujer

Entro al castillo junto con la multitud y en eso lo veo en lo alto del balcón como las ventanas se abren de par dejando salir ante el día soleado a Elsa. Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo al ver aquel hermoso rostro de mi amiga en lo alto, portando un lujoso vestido real y una mirada en alto y serena.

- Elsa…- susurro

Ella baja la mirada ante sus súbditos y en eso noto como sus ojos se cruzan con los míos por un segundo y sus labios llegan a formar mi nombre en silencio. Las personas entran al palacio y las puertas de Elsa se cierran detrás de ellas, me doy al vuelo en su búsqueda pero aquellas personas logran nombrar algo que me detienen.

- La Reina Elsa es bellísima-

Me detengo. ¿Reina? Como Elsa puede ser Reina si sus padres lo son en este momento, ellos estaban aquí cuando yo me fui. Cómo puede ella subir al trono si ellos no están…

- Oh no…- susurro

Me lanzo en busca de Elsa en el palacio, la capa morada llama mi atención en un pasillo y voy detrás de ella.

- Elsa…- digo – espera-

Ella me ignora por completo y en ese momento las puertas se abren permitiéndola entrar a una sala donde personas de trajes lujosos ya se encuentran esperándola. Es su coronación. La multitud se levanta ante su llegada y Elsa camina con gentileza hacia lo alto junto con un hombre de extraño traje y sombrero. Me quedo inmóvil y en silencio ante la escena, nunca creí ver la coronación de Elsa.

La ceremonia comienza y el hombre de extraño traje recita unas palabras dejando algunas personas del lugar casi dormidas para después proseguir con la toma de un extraño bastón y una caja dorada. Vuelo a su lado observando con claridad la escena y en eso noto sus ojos posados en mí, pero aquellos ojos se encuentran vacíos y temerosos.

- Elsa…- susurro- sé que puedes verte y escucharme-

Ella me lanza una mirada, en eso noto los objetos en su frente y da un gran respiro indecisa tomándolas.

- Majestad, los guantes- susurra el hombre de extraño traje

Elsa suspira ante el suspiro y noto como sus ojos se inundan de miedo quitando sus guantes.

- Elsa…- le susurro- Tu puedes controlarlo-

Elsa toma un respiro hondo y sostiene su aliento, tomando con rapidez aquellos objetos. Mi amiga se gira ante la multitud quienes se levantan ante ella dejando que el hombre de extraño traje recite nuevamente un discurso en un extraño idioma. - Tu puedes controlarlo Elsa…- le susurro Ella me mira con miedo.

- Contrólalo Elsa- le susurro nuevamente.

Elsa sostiene con fuerza el bastón y la caja dejando que su poder comience a avanzar lentamente. Noto el miedo de mi amiga en sus manos y en sus ojos, regresando aquellos objetos al hombre de extraño traje.

- ¡Viva la Reina Elsa!- grita el hombre

- ¡Viva la Reina Elsa!- gritan todos

Observo a Elsa con una sonrisa y le dedico yo una. Viva la Reina Elsa.

* * *

**HOLA! déjenme decirles que ya por fin estoy de vacaciones! PARTY HARD! ya por fin me puedo dar un respiro de la escuela y trabajos! Por cierto se que Elsa subió al trono a los 21! pero imagínense que fue a los 18! jajajaja! **

**No me odien por lo que le paso a North ya sabrán después el porque! Pero por el momento es doloroso... no se preocupen regresara! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **

**pd. solo les diré que a partir de aquí viene lo bueno! **


	9. Entre el hielo y el miedo

**Entre el hielo y el miedo **

_Elsa_

Creí que era una alucinación, pero no lo es. Lo he visto. Aquí en el palacio de nuevo y en mi coronación. Camino lo más tranquila que puedo pero por dentro mi corazón palpita lo más acelerado posible, aunque quise ignorarlo no fue suficiente.

- Su majestad Reina Elsa de Arendelle- me nombran

Camino hacia mi trono observando a mis sub titos que se inclinan con respeto y mi mirada se clava claramente en aquel chico de cabello blanco como el mío, sonriéndome levemente mientras que flota por encima de las personas.

Sonrió sin darme cuenta hasta que escucho como nombran a mi hermana. La posan a un lado mío con torpeza. Un silencio se interpone en nosotras, no he podido tener una firme conversación con ella desde aquel día del accidente. Aunque ella haya olvidado que tengo poderes, yo no puedo darme el lujo de volver a los tiempos de antes, me odiaría al saber que fui yo la que le ocasiono ese mechón de pelo blanco.

Respiro hondo intentando ser lo más tranquila que puedo, su vestido combina muy bien con su cabello y sus ojos, le queda perfecto se ve hermosa como siempre.

- Hola…- susurro

- ¡¿Es a mí?!- dice con sorpresa- H-Hola…-

- Te ves hermosa esta noche- digo

Anna me mira como si le estuviese tomando el pelo pero en eso sonríe.

- Y tú también, digo siempre eres hermosa y hoy te ves mucho más y…-

Me rio levemente.

- Gracias…-

Hasta el momento hemos tenido buena conversación, si así puede decirse. Noto que Jack desciende en el centro de la pista y camina como una persona normal hacia a mí. Aquellos ojos azules tan cristalinos como el mismísimo hielo llaman mi atención aunque no lo desee. Aquel sentimiento de abandono me llega a mi pecho, es como si viviera nuevamente aquella noche que decidió irse lejos. ¿Por qué ha regresado? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- ¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?- pregunto

Anna me mira curiosa y ambas respiramos aquel dulce aroma que invade el salón.

- ¡chocolate!- contestamos al mismo tiempo

Nos reímos.

- Elsa…- escucho la voz de Jack

Me giro para mirar a mi hermana, ignorándolo completamente.

- Oh Elsa esta noche ha sido fantástica, me encantaría que así fuera siempre- dice mi hermana con una sonrisa

Me alegra ver esa mirada en ella, pero es algo que no puedo concederle. No puedo imaginar que pasaría si todos descubrieran mis poderes. No puedo.

- A mí también- digo sonriendo- pero no puedo-

- ¿Por qué?- se queja mi hermana

- ¡Simplemente porque no!- contesto apartándome de ella

Anna me mira entristecida y en eso camina alejándose de mí, como ha sido siempre en nuestra vida. Noto los ojos de Jack clavados en mí y en eso camino al próximo salón del castillo.

- ¡Elsa espera!- me pide

Salgo el salón y voy por el pasillo hacia el otro salón vacío, tengo que pedirle que se marche, que jamás vuelva así como él quería. Ser libre.

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- le grito al entrar al salón

Jack me mira asombrado

- ¡¿No querías ser libre?! ¡¿No querías alejarte de mí?!- grito nuevamente

Jack baja la mirada avergonzado pero lo conozco muy bien, sé que ahora mismo se está cayendo en pedazos. Igual que yo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo- me dice

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- replico

- ¡Porque te necesito!- me grita tomando mi mano

La quito con brusquedad ante sus palabras. ¿Necesitarme?

- Te necesito Elsa, fue un error decirte todo aquello pero fue por miedo….- me dice

Arqueo la ceja confundida. ¿Miedo a que?

- ¿Y tú donde estabas cuando te necesite? ¿Cuándo fallecieron mis padres? ¿Cuándo lloraba por las noches?- digo enfadada

Jack me mira sorprendido

- ¡¿Tu dónde estabas cuando yo te necesitaba?!-le grito

- Elsa….- susurra

Hago mis manos puño y Jack me mira avergonzado, pero es verdad él nunca estuvo conmigo esas largas noches de tristeza.

- Vete Jack…- susurro

- No puedo….- me dice

Me giro incapaz de verlo y el vuela nuevamente hacia a mí. Bajo la mirada.

- Elsa… por favor, tienes que escucharme- susurra

Respiro hondo sintiendo su frío aroma acercándose cada vez a mí y en eso sus frías manos se entrelazan con las mías. Abro los ojos notando la cercanía que tenemos el uno al otro, tan cerca que puedo ver mi claro reflejo en sus ojos.

- Yo no puedo….- comienza

- Jack Frost….- escucho otro susurro

Jack se aparta de mí con brusquedad tomando su bastón ante aquel susurro. En el fondo del salón encuentro la sombra de aquel hombre que ha llegado a mí desde sueños y noches de tristeza. Pitch.

- Elsa…- susurra mi amigo ante mi cercanía con Jack

- Pitch…- susurro

Jack se interpone entre mí y Pitch tomando su bastón a la defensiva. ¿Qué le ocurre?

- ¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!- gruñe

- Jack…- murmuro molesta

Pitch se aparta levemente de nosotros ante la furia de Jack. Y en eso noto aquellos ojos dorados temerosos de este momento.

- Solo deseo hablar con Elsa…- nos dice

- ¡No te acerques a ella!- grita Jack

- ¡Jack!- lo regaño

¿Quién es él para decidir por mí? Yo soy la reina ahora. No aquella niña que se ocultaba en su habitación cada día.

- ¡Tú no decides por mi Jack!- digo apartándome de él – Pitch es mi amigo-

Jack frunce el ceño.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gruñe lanzando una mirada asesina a Pitch

- Así es…- susurra Pitch

Recuerdo aquella noche que vi por primera vez a Pitch en mi habitación oculto en la oscuridad y me miraba con miedo, un miedo que conocía muy bien. No tarde mucho para presentarme con él. Aquellos ojos brillosos entre la oscuridad me hicieron sentir tranquila por unos segundos, como me calmaba junto con Jack. Aunque claro Pitch no es como Jack, Pitch sabe de miedo y dolor cosa que Jack siempre tomaba como broma.

- ¡Él estuvo aquellos momentos donde tú estabas siendo libre!- replico

Jack baja la mirada ante mis palabras, y Pitch traga saliva dudoso de Jack.

- ¡Él está mintiendo Elsa!- gruñe Jack lanzando una mirada de muerte a Pitch

- ¿Qué dices Jack?- susurro

Camino alejándome de Jack lentamente, ¿Qué está ocurriendo con él? ¿Está celoso? Noto la mirada de confusión de Pitch mientras que Jack sostiene con más fuerza su bastón.

- ¡¿Por qué no le dices la verdad Pitch?!- gruñe Jack - ¡Dile que tú intentas destruirme!-

Me giro ante Pitch y él se toma de las manos mirándome confundido, y niega levemente la cabeza.

- ¡Porque no le dices que tú asesinaste a un amigo mío!- grita Jack alzando su bastón

- ¡Basta!- grito lanzando cristal de hielo

Jack se aparta con brusquedad ante el movimiento y observa aquellos cristales incrustados en el suelo, me observa a mi herido.

- Elsa…- me susurra en shock

Mi corazón parece detenerse un segundo ante mis poderes que han salido a flote sin controlarlos, mis lágrimas se asoman lentamente en mis ojos y un nudo en mi garganta sube haciéndome imposible respirar tranquila.

- ¡Déjenme sola!- grito con rabia y salgo corriendo del salón

Corro lo más rápido que puedo saliendo del castillo, en mi mente solamente repite aquel movimiento donde por un segundo lastimo a Jack. Soy peligrosa. Soy un monstruo.

- ¡Elsa…!- escucho que alguien me llama

Aquel dolor se vuelve rápidamente en remordimiento, remordimiento por salir de este lugar y no ser encontrada. Quiero estar sola y lejos donde nadie me encuentre. Corro más rápido hacia la costa y en eso me detengo pensando en la forma de cómo salir de este lugar.

- ¡Elsa!...- me llaman nuevamente

Doy un paso hacia el mar y en eso noto como mis poderes congelan lentamente el agua haciendo una perfecta superficie, sin pensarlo salgo corriendo congelando el mar con cada paso que doy en dirección al bosque.

* * *

**No me asesinen por favor por tardar en subirlo, me fui de vacaciones a mi tierra! MONTERREY! y he regresado con nuevos capítulos y el drama sube y sube! jajajaja! **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, mañana subiré el siguiente se los prometo! **

**¿Comentarios sugerencias, Quejas?**

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	10. Engaño en la Oscuridad

**Engaño en la Oscuridad **

_Elsa_

Corro lo más rápido que puedo entre la oscuridad del bosque, aun no puedo creer que estuve a punto de hacer, casi hiero a Jack. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Aunque estoy molesta con él pero jamás podría lastimarlo. Pero casi lo hago, esa es otra razón por la cual soy un monstruo. Hiero a los que amo, a Anna, a mis padres y a Jack.

- Elsa…- escucho un susurro

Me giro aterrada de aquella persona y encuentro los ojos dorados de Pitch observándome con cuidado y me sonríe levemente.

- Pitch… yo…- digo

- Está bien, vamos- dice dándome su mano- estarás mejor si vamos a otro lado-

Respiro profundo pensando en su propuesta y recordando las palabras de Jack, Pitch jamás podría hacerme daño, ambos conocemos lo que es estar solo y sentir el miedo de las personas al igual que el miedo a hacer daño. El me comprende perfectamente. No tengo porque dudar de él.

- De acuerdo…- susurro

Tomo su mano y en eso aquella arena oscura que siempre lo acompaña nos eleva en dirección a la montaña del norte, que mejor lugar para alejarme de todo.

- Elsa…- me llama Pitch

- ¿sí?-

- ¿Crees que yo fui capaz de hacer todo lo dijo Jack?- me susurra herido

Respiro profundo.

- Ahora no quiero pensar en lo ocurrido…- digo

El asiente.

Descendemos en la montaña del norte y puedo sentir la fuerte brisa que la invade, Pitch me mira con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado que podríamos ser capaces de hacer con nuestros poderes?- me pregunta Pitch

Me giro curiosa ante la pregunta. Jamás he pensado en usar mis poderes principalmente.

- - No, yo todavía no quiero usarlos- susurro- no quiero lastimar a nadie-

- - Pero aquí no hay nadie…- me aclara

Estamos solos en la montaña de norte es verdad, aquí no puedo lastimar a nadie. Pitch me sonríe y en eso respiro profundo quitando mis guantes poco a poco. La brisa en mis dedos es como dar un fuerte respiro, lanzo mis poderes de hielo por todos lados incapaz de contenerlos otro segundo más y sonrío dejando que aquella preocupación desaparezca de mí por un momento.

- Aquí puedo ser libre…- digo sonriendo

Lanzo otro rayo tras otro sacando todo mi poder acumulado en mí, Pitch me sonríe desde lo lejos ante la felicidad y camina hacia a mí.

- Si juntamos nuestros poderes podremos hacer cosas increíbles Elsa…- me dice tomando mi mano

Ambos poderes salen a flote elevando un gran muro de hielo oscuro, jamás había visto este color en el hielo es casi único. Sonrió ante la idea y Pitch parece complacido de mi decisión. Ambos comenzamos a levantar muros de hielo a nuestro alrededor, grandes candelabros, escaleras, puertas hasta formar claramente un palacio en lo alto de la montaña.

- Juntos podemos hacer lo que sea Elsa…- me dice observando el palacio

- Sí, podemos hacer cualquier cosa…- digo asombrada

- Incluso…. dejar que nos teman- me susurra al oído

¿Teman? Yo soy la que tiene temor por mis poderes, nadie me ha temido hasta ahorita. Creo que Jack podría ser el primero que me tema. Ya que por poco y lo cruzo con un hielo.

- ¿Teman?- susurro confundida

- Sí, nosotros somos superiores a los demás… tú eres superior Elsa- me dice – eres única-

- No entiendo…- susurro

Pitch me toma de los brazos tranquilizándome, noto las paredes oscuras absorbiendo la mayor parte de la luz y en eso el gruñido de un caballo llama mi atención. Me aparto de Pitch rápidamente y descubro que a nuestro alrededor se encuentran unos animales formados de su arena.

- ¿Qué son estas cosas?- pregunto confundida

- Son mis pesadillas…- susurra

Me aparto lentamente y pongo mis manos preparadas para atacar, observo los ojos dorados de Pitch muy atentos a mis movimientos, hay algo en su mirada que me dice que no es el Pitch de siempre. Esto no me gusta. Un caballo se acerca lentamente a mí y puedo sentir un vacío en mi pecho, como si me recordara aquel momento que le lance el rayo de hielo a Anna. ¿Qué son estas cosas?

- ¿Por qué están aquí?- le pregunto

Pitch me mira frunciendo el ceño y me sonríe.

- Para asegurarse que nada se salga de mis planes- dice con una voz diferente

Alzo las cejas sorprendida de sus palabras y sin pensarlo le lanzo un rayo de hielo, Pitch lo esquiva con facilidad y aquella oscuridad de las paredes se vuelve dura dejando poca visibilidad. ¿Qué está pasando? Giro sobre mi misma en busca de Pitch en la oscuridad.

- Eres perfecta para mi plan Elsa… tus poderes de hielo, tu miedo, tu desesperación por ser aceptada- se escucha el eco de Pitch- Y demás eres la debilidad de Jack Frost-

Trago saliva. ¿Debilidad? Entonces todo lo que dijo Jack era verdad, Pitch lo quiere más que muerto.

- No…- susurro – estas mintiendo-

- Es la verdad, tu eres la persona que me regreso a la vida….- escucho sus susurro en mi hombro- Tu eres la que ha condenado a Jack Frost-

Me aparto con brusquedad y en eso siento como algo toma mi cuerpo por completo haciéndome imposible salir corriendo o utilizando mis poderes, la oscuridad se aleja lentamente y descubro siendo detenida por una enorme serpiente de arena oscura.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho con Jack?!- gruño

- Tu dulce guardián, ahora ha de estar en camino a la inexistencia- dice Pitch leyendo mi rostro- Mis pesadillas se encargaron de él… al igual que lo harán contigo si no cooperas-

Pitch se acerca a mi rostro y lo toma con fuerza, sus uñas se entierran en mis mejillas tan fuerte que por un segundo temo que sangren. Y en eso un fuerte rayo de hielo lo golpea en la cintura lanzándolo lejos de mí.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?!- se queja Pitch en el suelo

Me giro hacia la terraza y encuentro a Jack con una mirada seria y tomando su bastón con fuerza ante la ira que carga.

- Jack…- susurro débilmente

- ¡Aléjate de Elsa!- le grita a Pitch

Frunzo el ceño ante aquella serpiente que toma de mi cuerpo y comienzo a tirar de mi mano lo más que puedo, necesito salir de aquí. Pitch comienza a reírse ante aquel golpe y mira a Jack con ojos de muerte.

- Jack Frost…. A caso deseas que ¡yo mismo sea quien te destruya!- grita Pitch lanzando una onda de arena

Jack la esquiva con rápidamente y lanza rayos de su bastón en dirección a Pitch; tiro de mi mano nuevamente con fuerza y en eso aquella serpiente se da cuenta de mi movimiento, su arena negra comienza a aplastar más mi cuerpo y la desesperación comienza a tomar mi cuerpo. Observo la pelea de Jack y Pitch unos segundo y aquel miedo de perder a Jack me inunda. No puedo perder a Jack, esto ha sido mi culpa, él no tiene por qué cargar con mis errores.

La serpiente me enseña sus mortales colmillos y en eso formo mi mano en puño conteniendo mis poderes lo más que puedo y los dejo libres, congelando completamente la serpiente hasta hacerla añicos. Aquel movimiento llamo la atención de sus otras pesadillas quienes me miran con ira, trago saliva y me concentro en mis poderes, lanzo rayos de hielo a las criaturas congelándolas por completo antes de que se aproximen a mí.

- ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste con los otros guardianes Jack?!- escucho gritar a Pitch - ¿Por qué no te quedaste tranquilo como tu amigo North?

- ¡Cállate!- grita Jack lanzando otro rayo con ira

Aquel rayo logra rozar el brazo de Pitch y Jack se lanza encima de él golpeándolo con una pared de hielo. Las pesadillas comienzan a romper la capa de hielo donde las he atrapado y se lanzan directo a Jack.

- ¡Cuidado!- grito

Pero no lo hice a tiempo, aquellas pesadillas toman el cuerpo de Jack alejándolo de Pitch y lo tiran con brusquedad al suelo de hielo. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y mis lágrimas ya se encuentran descendiendo por mis mejillas ante el terror de verlo herido, corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia él y lo encuentro inconsciente entre el hielo.

- Jack… Jack- lo llamo tomando sus mejillas- por favor… despierta-

No me contesta. La risa de Pitch se escucha en todo el palacio y frunzo el ceño enfadada, me giro hacia Pitch quien se encuentra a cinco pasos de mí observándome con rabia.

- Esto es lo que provocas Elsa…- susurra Pitch – Por esto eres la indicada-

- ¡Yo no soy la indicada! ¡No te ayudare a causar pánico!- le grito

Me preparo para algún ataque de Pitch y este me mira con cuidado, en sus manos comienza a formar un duro bastón con su arena y frunzo el ceño. Por supuesto que no estará desarmado.

- Elsa…- escucho un susurro de Jack- sal de aquí…-

Trago saliva ignorando su última frase, no me iré de aquí. No lo puedo abandonar.

Tan solo me cuesta un parpadeo y encuentro a Pitch a un paso de mí, aquellos ojos dorados son más un color rojo sangre cuando está muy cerca y en eso siento un golpe en mi pecho lanzándome lejos de él. Me golpeo mi cabeza con él hielo al igual que mi brazo derecho.

- ¡Elsa!- escucho grito de Jack

Aquellas pesadillas parecen regresar a cada segundo, ocho criaturas se ocupan de Jack quien las golpea con fuerza y congela con su bastón. Mi atención va directamente para Pitch quien camina con dureza hacia a mí, lanzo mi hielo creando un muro entre él y yo pero termina siendo añicos ante su bastón.

Lanzo un rayo tras otro, provocando que Pitch retroceda ante mi poder y dejándolo sin oportunidad de atacar. Aquellos ojos dorados se clavan en mí por unos segundos y en eso Pitch desaparece de mi vista. Giro sobre mi misma en busca de aquellos ojos tan espeluznantes.

- Buenas noches Elsa….- escucho su voz

Me giro hacia mi izquierda y encuentro a Jack observándome y tirando de mi cuerpo con desesperación; todo avanza lentamente para mí, los ojos de Jack se posan en lo alto del palacio y sigo su camino observando el candelabro que se encuentra encima de mí. El sonido del hielo crujiendo llama mi atención y el candelabro comienza a caer encima de mí.  
Mis pies parecen tener vida propia y corro alejándome del hielo que cae desde lo alto pero en eso el hielo del suelo me hace tropezar provocando que me golpe en el cabeza con fuerza. Tan solo estoy consciente de dos cosas: una, Jack se encuentra en el suelo gravemente herido observándome y dos, Pitch forma una daga filosa con su arena caminando lentamente hacia Jack.

Y en eso caigo desmayada.

* * *

**Aquí esta como se los prometí! Tenia que terminar unas partes! **

**OMG! Jack herido al igual que Elsa! Pitch haciendo de las suyas Oh por dioses este Pitch hasta a mi me da miedo! jajajaja! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Mañana subiré el siguiente.**

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	11. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

_Jack_

Mi vista va en dirección a Elsa quien ya se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo, un vacío comienza a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo al ver su delicado cuerpo lastimado con el hielo, mis lágrimas comienzan a asomarse lentamente por mis ojos. Esto ha sido mi culpa. Debí protegerla más, debí hacer todo lo necesario para que Pitch no la encontrara. Soy un idiota.

Me giro atento a la arena que se desliza por el hielo y en eso noto a Pitch frente a mí, posando su pie en mi pecho con fuerza, aquellos ojos rojos sangre son posados en mí con rabia y deseo de muerte. Pitch me muestra su daga y comienza a acercarla a mi cuello.

- No te matare, no ahora…- me susurra- No tendría caso asesinarte sin antes verte sufrir-

Fruño el ceño ante sus palabras. Pitch se tira a carcajadas.

- Despídete de todo lo que conoces Jack Frost… - me dice atento a mis ojos- Estarás tan solo que me suplicaras de rodillas que termine con tu existencia…-

- Jamás… dejare… que les hagas…. daño- logro decir

Pitch se ríe nuevamente.

- Obsérvame….- me reta

Siento un dolor pulsante en mi brazo izquierdo y en eso noto aquella daga de arena firme incrustada en mi brazo, grito ante el dolor provocando que Pitch ría complacido. Y en eso camina lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Elsa.

- Es hermosa ¿no?- me dice tomando el rostro de Elsa

- ¡A-Aléjate… de e-ella!- grito ignorando mi dolor

Pitch alza su arena formando gruesas cadenas en las muñecas y tobillos de Elsa, la toma de la cintura. Elsa aun inconsciente se recarga en el pecho de Pitch dejándome ver aquellos moretones en su frente y su débil cuerpo aparenta el peso de una pluma.

- ¿O qué?- pregunta - ¿Me asesinaras?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que lo h-haré!- digo con rabia

Pitch me sonríe.

- Ya veremos quien acaba con quien…- susurra Pitch girándose

Una pesadilla aparece y Pitch sube a ella tomando con cuidado el cuerpo de Elsa y en eso se detiene por un momento.

- Casi lo olvidaba…- dice Pitch

Una pesadilla en forma de murciélago toma mi bastón que se encuentra a unos metros de mí y lo llega a manos de Pitch. Aquella mirada la conozco muy bien, Pitch toma mi bastón y lo rompe en dos, provocando que un extraño dolor en mi pecho avance por todo mi cuerpo y me inunde de la agonía.

- Ahora no podrás seguirnos… - susurra Pitch

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, el dolor de la daga parece mínimo a comparación del dolor que avanza por mi pecho gracias a mi bastón, mi vista comienza a volverse borrosa y mi respiración se vuelve débil. Sin notarlo, caigo desmayado.

- Jack…- escucho un susurro

¿Estoy muerto?, mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, abro los ojos y noto que aún me encuentro en el palacio. Una voz llega a mis oídos y en eso encuentro el peludo rostro de Conejo frente a mí.

- ¡Oh diablos!- digo apartándome rápidamente

- ¡Jack!- grita Tooth asombrada

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto confundido

Conejo me da una mirada y Sandman me da una palmada en el hombro izquierdo, me quejo ante aquel golpe y en eso Sandman comienza a darle una mirada a mi herida. Su arena dorada comienza a cubrir mi herida lentamente intentando en no causarme molestias, siento como aquel dolor de la daga comienza a sanar lentamente. Suspiro.

- Ya han pasado veinticuatro horas ¿recuerdas?- dice Conejo

- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí Jack?- pregunta Tooth

Trago saliva. Por supuesto que no se esperaban un castillo oscuro en medio de una montaña y mucho menos me esperaban a mi herido, o tal vez eso si se lo esperaban.

- Fue Pitch… me enfrente a él- digo levantándome

- ¿Pitch estuvo aquí?- pregunta Conejo asombrado

Respiro hondo

- Siempre ha estado aquí en Arendelle… desde un principio- digo

- ¿Qué?- susurra Tooth - ¿Por qué?

- Por Elsa…- digo tragando saliva

Conejo arquea la ceja confundido y Sandman hace un signo de interrogación dejándome claro que también está confundido.

- Espera… ¿Elsa?- pregunta conejo- ¿Tu Elsa?-

Me quedo en shock ante aquella pregunta, ¿Mi Elsa? Es extraño como suena. Pero tal vez se refiere a que si es la misma niña que yo conozco.

- Sí… Ella… - trago saliva- Ella es la razón por la que Pitch está aquí-

- ¡¿Qué?!- contestan Conejo y Tooth al mismo tiempo

Bajo la mirada y en eso recuerdo a Pitch rompiendo mi bastón en dos antes de marcharse. Me giro sobre mí mismo en su búsqueda y lo encuentro a unos metros de mí. Camino con cuidado mientras que escucho las quejas de Conejo, Sandman me da la mano con cuidado ante la debilidad de mis piernas y tomo mi bastón.

- ¿Por qué ella?- pregunta Tooth

- Elsa no solo puede verme, sino que tiene un don muy poderoso y al mismo tiempo muy peligroso- digo

- Oh es verdad, recuerdo que me dijiste que ella era especial…- dice conejo recordando- ¿Pero peligroso?-

Suspiro y asiento.

- El hielo suele ser peligroso y se alimenta de miedo- susurro

Conejo al igual que Tooth abren los ojos como plato ante mis palabras.

- Tiene don de hielo- susurra Tooth

Asiento.

- Por supuesto, Pitch la desea por sus poderes… mientras más miedo tenga el más poder tendrá- dice Conejo aclarando todo- El hielo es frío lo cual es el poder perfecto para Pitch. Frío y Miedo-

Asiento nuevamente. Sandman asiente igual con una mirada de asombro.

- ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunta Tooth

- Pitch la capturo…- susurro dolido

Tooth cubre su boca ante la mala noticia y Conejo niega con la mirada baja.

- Necesito rescatarla…- susurro

- ¡No!- se queja Conejo

Frunzo el ceño ante su objeción. No me importa si él me niega ir, tengo que salvar a Elsa. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si algo le ocurre. Lo más probable es que no pueda vivir sin ella.

- Iré por ella y a asesinar a Pitch- digo enfadado

- Dije que no…- me dice alzando más la voz y en eso suspira- Sin antes tener un plan…-

Parpadeo sorprendido ante su repentino cambio.

- También deseo darle una paliza a Pitch, así que tenemos que planear algo a la perfección…- me dice

Sonrió aceptando su ayuda y en eso Tooth se aproxima a nosotros con un abrazo.

- North estaría orgulloso de ustedes de por fin trabajaran juntos- dice

Asiento sonriéndole por tan dulce gesto.

- Necesitaremos apoyo si queremos luchar contra el ejército de pesadillas- dice Conejo

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso…- digo

- Mis monstros de huevos pueden ayudarnos si lo atacamos en el subsuelo- dice mi amigo

- Los yetis pueden ayudar también, no están muy contentos después de la noticia de North...- susurra Tooth

Asiento.

- No se preocupen por mis poderes, resistiré lo que sea necesario- susurro

Tooth asiente y suspira.

- Nunca creí en usarlas pero… mi arco y flechas están listos para la batalla- nos dice

Parpadeo sorprendido, quien diría que el Hada de los Dientes estuviera equipada para la batalla. Respiro profundo. En este momento sería de gran ayuda la estrategia, la fuerza y la sonrisa de North.

- Bueno, Sandman creo que su arena será perfecta para las pesadillas- dice Conejo

Sandman asiente formando unos látigos. Conejo se levanta y lo sigo con la mirada, golpea con su pata izquierda el piso y un agujero aparece en el suelo.

- Necesitaremos a nuestro ejército listo para enfrentar a la oscuridad- nos dice atento a nosotros- nos veremos en Polo en dos horas-

Conejo entra a su madriguera y se cierra por completo aquel hoyo. Tooth me sonríe y saca una bola mágica de North. Para ser sincero no estoy preparado para regresar al taller pensando en que aquel hombre alto y de ojos enormes no estará rondando por ahí.

Respiro profundo.

Tooth lanza la bola mágica entramos en el portal, la madera se me hace familiar al igual que la luz que entra desde la azotea. Pero el taller de North ahora se siente diferente, ya no existe aquel familiar olor de galletas recién orneadas, velas encendidas se encuentran por todo el lugar y un extraño silencio reina este lugar después de años en el intento.  
El nudo en mi garganta regresa igual que aquel día que vi por última vez a North y una desesperación por salir de este lugar me invade.

- ¿Quieres hablar con los Yetis?- me pregunta Tooth

Dudo ante la pregunta y en eso Tooth asiente.

- No te preocupes Jack, yo lo haré- me dice sonriendo levemente

- Gracias…- le susurro

Ella asiente.

Mi amiga desciende hasta el último piso del taller, por debajo del enorme globo terráqueo que ya se encuentra algo oscuro ante las luces apagadas, aquellos niños que han dejado de creer en North y en la navidad.  
Camino por el taller intentando en pensar alguna estrategia para rescatar a Elsa, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en North. Un sentimiento de culpa me come por dentro, hubiera podido hacer algo si me hubiese enfrentado a Pitch antes. North se hubiese salvado, al igual que Elsa.

Me golpeo con la cabeza con una puerta y alzo la vista ante aquel lugar a donde llegue sin tenerlo pensado. El taller privado de North.

Trago saliva dándome valor y entro a su taller. El olor a galletas aún se encuentra intacto al igual que aquellos juguetes y esculturas de hielo.

- Oh viejo…- susurro

Observo con cuidado cada centímetro del lugar y me encuentro con el estante de sus juguetes más apreciados. Aquella figura llama mi atención de inmediato y me encuentro con aquel juguete donde se encuentra el centro de North.

Comienzo a abrir las capas recordando esa vieja platica.

_"Puedo ser misterioso, valiente, pero también dulce. Y en mi centro ¿que ves?" _

_"Ah… ¿tienes ojos grandes?" _

_"Si Jack, ojos grandes que me permiten hacer maravillas… ojos que me permiten soñar" _

Resoplo ante el juguete.

- Si tan solo estuvieras aquí para ayudarme que hacer…- susurro dejando el juguete en la mesa

Me siento en su silla adolorido al recordar su perdida y en eso escucho como aquel juguete de cerámica cae de la mesa rompiéndose en añico contra el suelo.

- Diabl…- me detengo

Aquel juguete parece que guardaba más en el centro de lo que recordaba, quito con cuidado los pedazos de cerámica y encuentro una nota atada a un collar plateado. Abro la nota curioso de su mensaje.

_Hola Jack._

_Si encuentras esta carta es que algo malo ha pasado conmigo, no te preocupes por mí. Pase lo que pase siempre estuve seguro de mis decisiones incluso si no es el camino correcto. Si encontraste esta carta es porque te culpas de lo ocurrido o estas confundido.  
La vida te pone muchos obstáculos Jack, pero tú eres él que decide en continuar o en cesar. Si continuas podrás llegar a un destino mucho mejor de lo que esperabas pero arriesgaras mucho por ese sueño. Si cesas tal vez no perderás nada, pero aquel sueño deseado seguirá siendo lejano._

_Jack, si has encontrado esta carta es porque yo te pido en que continúes a pesar de lo sucedido, solo tú tienes el poder de detener todo el caos. Yo creo que ti Jack Frost._

_Deseo que tomes la mejor decisión amigo mío. Y nunca mires atrás._

_North._

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas ante el mensaje, North sabía que algún día el mismo no podría ayudarme completamente. Tal vez el sintió en que no lograría sobrevivir en este problema.

Tengo que continuar, así lo desea North y es lo que decido.

* * *

**Perdón por no subir capitulo ayer! tuve problemas con mi internet! pero aquí esta! WOJO cada vez más para el final! Aun faltan capitulos ya lo tengo todo planeado! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	12. El Escape

**El Escape**

_Elsa_

Despierto en la completa oscuridad, nunca en mi vida había visto tanta oscuridad que incluso no puedo ver mi propia mano. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? El último recuerdo que tuve fue a Jack en el suelo herido y de ahí todo se tornó oscuro.

- Jack…- susurro recordando su rostro

Caigo de rodillas imposible de perdonarme a mí misma por no confiar en él. Todo ha sido mi culpa, he sido una completa idiota. Respiro hondo intentando calmar aquel dolor en el pecho y en el escucho el sonido del metal rozando con el suelo, mi mente se aclara ante el sonido y noto como mis muñecas se encuentran sujetas, como si estuviesen sujetadas a unas cadenas. Agito mis manos y el sonido continuo.

- ¿Qué?...- susurro aterrada

Tiro con fuerza de mis manos lo más que pueden llegar, caigo en la cuenta en el lugar donde me encuentro. He sido prisionera.

- Hola querida…- escucho un susurro

Me giro atenta a la voz y frunzo el ceño de inmediato.

- Pitch…- susurro de mala gana

Aquella oscuridad permite un poco de luz gracias a unas diminutas ventanas a lo alto del lugar, tengo luz pero no me da ni una sola pista de en donde me encuentro.

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- exijo - ¡Tienes que dejarme libre!

Pitch se ríe.

- Aún no ha llegado el día en que ya no te necesite humana…- me dice restando atención a mi vestimenta- ¿Por qué no cambias ese vestido roto?

Frunzo el ceño. ¿A qué se refiere? No, nunca tomare nada que provenga de él. Pitch camina en mi dirección y quita los cabellos que se encuentran en mi rostro, bajo la mirada incapaz de verlo.

- Por cierto tengo una pequeña persona al otro lado de estas paredes…- me susurra

Jack, pienso.

- ¿Te gustaría verlo?- me dice atento a mi mirada

Un agujero aparece en medio de la pared y del otro lado observo una figura en el suelo casi inconsciente, mi corazón se detiene por un momento ante aquella persona que mi mente tiene con claridad y sin pensármelo dos veces salgo corriendo hacia aquella persona.

- ¡Jack!- grito aterrada

Corro lo más rápido, llegando casi a la pared y en eso las cadenas tiran con fuerza de mí, provocando que mis brazos sientan un fuerte dolor.

Pitch se tira a carcajadas. Caigo de rodillas observando aquella pared que nuevamente se cierra entre nosotros y me giro atenta a la risa de Pitch. Aquella mirada, aquella risa, aquel temor me hace enfurecer mucho más; me levanto más que enfurecida hacia Pitch y lo empujo contra la pared tocando su pecho con mis manos congeladas provocando que él me mire con miedo y asombro. El hielo de mi mano comienza a recorrer su pecho dejándolo casi inmóvil.

- Crees que eso me detendrá- murmura intentando ocultar el dolor

- Haré lo que sea necesario para ponerte fin- digo decidida

Pitch me lanza una mirada retadora lo cual termina enfureciéndome mucho más, en eso siento como alguien tira de mis cadenas alejándome de Pitch y tropezando en el suelo. Una pesadilla en forma de caballo se encuentra pendiente de mis movimientos dejando que Pitch comience a toser regresando a su estado normal. Es casi como si lo estuviese asfixiándolo, creo que fue lo más probable.

- También deseas retarme…- me advierte. Calla por unos segundos- No puedo asesinarte ahorita… pero te torturaré hasta el día que ya no te necesite-

Intento ocultar mi miedo con una sonrisa vengativa pero él mismo se dará cuenta de aquel temor por mis ojos, el mismo sabe oler el miedo. Él toma de mis muñecas con brusquedad haciendo que acerque su rostro al mío tan cerca que puedo sentir su fría aura.

- Y ese tiempo ya está muy cerca…- me susurra

Me deja caer al suelo nuevamente y sale de la habitación. Me quedo quieta en el suelo abrazando mis piernas ante el temor de sus palabras. ¿Por qué no me mata ahora si ya está cerca? ¿Qué tanto quiere de mí? ¿Ser su escudo para que Jack no lo asesine?

Le doy vueltas al asunto y nada llega a mi mente. ¿Qué tiene planeado Pitch? Suspiro dejando que mi cabeza se tranquilice ante tantas posibilidades y en eso unos gritos hacen eco en el lugar. No gritos simples sino más bien unos gritos de horror y trauma. Unos gritos de niños. Gateo rápidamente a la primera pared que este cerca con el temor de encontrar rondando en mi prisión algún niño.

- Jack… - susurro para mi

Sé que es imposible que él me escuche en este momento, pero tal vez él se encuentre débil al otro lado de la pared, tal vez en camino a la inexistencia. Me acurruco en el frío y húmedo suelo dejando que las lágrimas aparezcan después de tanto tiempo. Todo ha sido mi culpa, las lágrimas vienen acompañadas con sueño y me dejo llevar por él incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

El rechinido de las pesadillas me despierta rápidamente, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo he dormido, ni mucho lo que ocurre ante el sonido de las pesadillas. Me levanto ante los gritos y algunas risas que hacen eco fuera de mi prisión ¿Quién es?

Tiro de mis cadenas una y otra vez intentando zafarme por completo y en eso noto como mi hielo comienza a congelarlas rápidamente.

- Vamos Elsa…- me animo

Tiro una vez más y aquellas pesadas cadenas caen al suelo hechas trizas por el hielo, me acaricio mis muñecas por unos segundos y me voy hacia la puerta congelándola lo más que puedo. Tiro de la puerta haciendo el mejor intento de no hacer demasiado ruido pero aquellos rechinidos y golpes hacen más eco en cada rincón del lugar que el golpe de la puerta. El largo y oscuro pasillo me hacen respirar hondo antes de continuar ante el temor de encontrarme con Pitch sin estar consiente. Estoy a punto de continuar caminando y salir de este lugar de una vez por todas pero en eso me detengo ante el recuerdo de Jack al otro lado de mi prisión.

- Jack…- susurro

Voy a la puerta de mi derecha en busca de Jack y para mi sorpresa se encuentra entre abierta, trago saliva y abro lentamente la puerta. Mi corazón comienza a bombear toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en menos de un segundo y en eso siento como alguien tira de mi muñeca con brusquedad sacándome de la habitación.

Sin pensármelo congelo su mano y caigo al suelo ante el brusco movimiento y el miedo comienza a subirme por la espalda.

-¡Déjame!- grito

-¡Elsa!- escucho una voz familiar

Levanto la vista para encontrarme con los ojos de zafiro de Jack, quien lleva una capa oscura que le cubre casi todo su cuerpo y rostro. Parpadeo confundida e indecisa, podría ser alguna otra trampa de Pitch o podría ser el mismo Jack Frost que yo conozco.

- ¡Suéltame!- grito nuevamente congelándolo - ¡Tú no eres Jack!-

Jack me toma de las muñecas y tira de mí hacia su pecho, abrazándome.

- Soy yo Elsa…- me susurra posando sus ojos en los míos- he venido por ti-

- Pruébalo…- digo

El suspira.

- No creo que este sea un buen momento, estamos atacando el escondite de Pitch – dice tragando saliva- tal vez no tengamos tiempo

- Solo dime algo de mi…- digo

El asiente.

- Eres reina de Arendelle y temes que los demás se den cuenta de tus poderes porque no sabes controlarlos- me dice

Sonrió ante sus palabras y lo abrazo con fuerza. Si es él. Jack está aquí.

- ¿Cómo saliste de la prisión?- le pregunto tomando su mano

- ¿Salir? He venido por ti…-

Bajo la mirada y en eso Jack me toma de la muñeca guiándome por el oscuro pasillo. Siento su aliento y su aroma tal dulce que por un segundo me siento tranquila en el lugar más peligroso.

- Toma ponte esto…- me dice dándome su capa

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa

- Las pesadillas no podrán verte entre tanta oscuridad…- me dice

Asiento y me la pongo sin objeción. Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al centro de la cueva de Pitch, los rayos de sol que traspasa algunos huecos de tierra me ciegan rápidamente ante tanta luz, tal vez me estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

- ¡Vamos!- me grita Jack tomándome de la mano

Observo aquellas pesadillas peleando contra otras formas de arena dorada y grandes hombres peludos al igual que extraños monstruos de piedra.

- Baja la mirada, intenta mezclarte entre la oscuridad…-me susurra Jack – Y no te apartes de mí-

Asiento.

Escucho los gritos de Pitch a lo lejos, mi curiosidad desea levantar la mirada y ver a Pitch perdido una batalla con mis propios ojos, Jack lanza rayos de hielo alejando a las pesadillas que se acercan a nosotros. Sigo a Jack con cuidado y en eso algo tira de Jack hacia la pared que está a unos metros de nosotros, mi primer instinto es ir por él y ayudarlo pero en vez de eso me quedo quieta en la oscuridad. Tal vez así podría ayudarlo más.

- ¡Jamás podrás vencerme Frost!- grita Pitch descendiendo a un lado mío

Frunzo el ceño incapaz de contener mi rabia al verlo.

- ¡Ja! Lo he hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer…- le dice

Jack me mira a los ojos y asiente levemente.

- Mi poder es mucho mayor que el tuyo, ¡el frío ahora me pertenece!- grita alzando sus brazos y formando una daga de arena negra

Abro mis ojos como plato y Jack frunce el ceño.

- ¡Lo dudo mucho!- digo incapaz de contener otro segundo mas

Pitch se gira ante mi voz y quito la capa dejándome ver claramente, sin darle tiempo lanzo un rayo de hielo, congelando a Pitch. Este me lanza su daga segundos antes que el hielo lo cubra por completo y siento como aquella daga raspa en mi brazo derecho.

- ¡Elsa!- grita Jack corriendo hacia a mi

Caigo de rodillas ante el dolor que recorre mi brazo, es como si perdiera sensibilidad y control de él. Jack llega a mí me toma con cuidado de un brazo mientras que de otro saca un raro artefacto. Estoy a punto de preguntarle que es cuando un grito nos distrae.

- ¡Se están volviendo fuertes!- grita una mujer con alas

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grita Jack

La mujer al igual que un enorme conejo armado se gira a nosotros. Y en eso una arena dorada nos amarra a Jack y a mí, dejando en duda el rostro de Jack.

- Los veremos luego- dice el conejo

- ¡¿Qué?!- grita Jack

- ¡Váyanse ahora!- grita la mujer

Jack la mira herido, las pesadillas comienzan a expandirse de tamaño y el fuerte crujido del hielo nos hace llamar la atención.

- ¡Ahora Sandman!- grita el conejo

Aquel artefacto de Jack es lanzado al suelo por un lazo de arena abriendo un extraño agujero iluminado, sin hacer algún esfuerzo aquel hombrecito que le llamo Sandman nos empuja hacia el agujero.

- Jack…- le llamo aterrada

- ¡No Sandman!- grita el al hombre

Ambos somos lanzamos hacia el agujero y caemos en la nieve, el lazo dorado desaparece de la nada al cruzar, tanto Jack como yo nos giramos intentando tragar lo que ha sucedido y en eso el portal se cierra segundos antes de que Jack comience a correr hacia él.

* * *

**Les prometo que ya terminare esta historia! y otras de mis historias que tengo sin completar! He estado demasiado pero demasiado ocupada con la escuela, el trabajo, la ciudad, los amigos, el novio y todoo! que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para escribir! No he podido ni terminar mi novela! y eso me frustra! **

**pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado ya esta en recta final esta historia! :O! Elsa congelo a Pitch! omg! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **

**PD. Prometo ya terminarla! **


End file.
